The Invisible Man
by AnimaDefensor
Summary: Harry Potter isn't your average boy. What happens, when he meets a man that exists only in legacy one night, and his life is changed forever? What will become of the Golden Boy-Who-Lived, and more importantly - what will become of the Doctor? (Crossdresser/Transgender!Harry) !Do not read if you are a Doctor Who or Harry Potter canon Nazi.!
1. Save Me

**The Invisible Man**

* * *

_Doctor Who and all characters, and all ideas from this show, are (c) British Broadcasting Company, 1963-2013  
Harry Potter and all characters, and all ideas from this novel series, are (c) J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, 1997-2013  
The name "The Invisible Man" is credited to Queen._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Save Me**

* * *

"You ruddy freak, stay in the bloody cupboard or I'll whip you!" /SLAM/

The boy's tears leaked down his eyes as he curled his legs up and rested his head in the folds of his too-big skirt. He picked up the cracked mirror from the shelf next to his cot in the staircase cupboard. He looked into it and wiped his tears away. You see, this boy was special. Too special for Petunia and Vernon Dursley, his aunt and uncle, who beat him liberally and liked to lock him in cupboards.

The boy didn't know his name, or what boys looked like, for that matter. He was never let outside the house except into the backyard to do physical work while wearing his cousin's gargantuan skirts. His cousin, Delilah Dursley, loved to beat him too, calling him a "freaky queer" and a "sissy", leaving Harry's emotions quite battered. Not ones to tolerate freakishness such as their nephew's crossdressing (which they blamed him for whatever reason), they told everyone that he was really a disturbed she, their mentally unstable niece whose parents were drunken messes who died in a bloody car accident.

This pretty boy was named Harry James Potter - and this is how he spent every night, in the dim light of his cupboard, crying.

After managing to contain his tears, he wiped his eyes with the hem of his skirt. The little four year old sighed and laid back in bed. His mid-back-length hair that his aunt insisted he grow out, fanned back as he folded his arms. He had heard on the telly about children who ran away from their homes. Most were returned within a fortnight, which had discouraged him. The only thing that really kept him at the home was his flower bed that he took great pride in, having nothing else to.

He turned and fell asleep.

* * *

"Queer. Wake up." There was a sharp rap on the door of the cupboard, startling Harry from another one of his nightmares. He climbed up and exited the cupboard, to see his Aunt looming over him, she said, "Good, you're awake. Now listen, you've got a long-list of chores to do, and we don't have all bloody day, so go get cleaned up and come back here. You have ten minutes, starting now."

Harry let out a eep and quickly gathered some hand-me-down clothes and dashed upstairs and into the bathroom that they let him use. He got the door shut and quickly drew a bath for himself and began a soak. He washed his skin with poor little bit of soap they allowed him. After finishing, he drained the tub and walked over to the clothes he had set out for himself. His aunt and uncle had seen some sense in letting him have boy's underwear since his cousin's bloomers didn't fit him at all (he could literally stand in one of the leg holes), so he managed to have a pair of boxers to himself. After putting them on, he donned the ratty blouse and the long skirt and socks that were still too big on her, and dashed downstairs to meet his Aunt.

Petunia sucked her teeth and checked her watch, "...Ten minutes and five seconds. Vernon?"

Vernon approached the boy with a long, thin stick and said, "You know the drill." Harry gathered his blouse up and showed them his back, and he recieved five whippings for the seconds he was late. They shoved him roughly toward the bathroom and said, "We'll be dropping Dellykins at her first day of class. If you have not made that bathroom spotless by the time we return, you will be punished appropriately. They left soundly, leaving the boy to quietly ponder what to do - He didn't know why they hated him, and he at this point, couldn't care.

Four or not, he was old enough to go find a family that loved him!

The four year old, resolute to end the labor which was overwhelming to a four year old (and they knew that, they just loved whipping him), decided to leave. The bright little child, who was probably one of the brightest little kids you'd ever meet, began raiding the house of stuff to take with him, where-ever he went. He gathered up canned foods and such that wouldn't spoil, Delilah's drawing supplies, her working Macintosh Portable (expensive little buggers, they'd gotten two for her.), sleeping bag and spare backpack and made sure it was packed, and set it by his cupboard.

Harry nodded and made sure he had everything possible, and went for the door, peering into the mirror for a minute. He looked fully the part of a little girl; Long hair, bright, shy eyes behind spectacles, tiny, petite and snowy, looking more like a porcelain doll than a human - except for the rather nasty scars he bore on his back, and the one on his forehead.

He shook his head and dashed through the front-door of the Dursley household and toward the park.

* * *

He took a deep breath and another bite of a granola bar as the darkness set in at the park. He had set up a small waiting area in the bushes of a park and had managed to avoid the Dursley family multiple times as they drove around, looking for him. He wiped the sweat from his brow and walked over to the swings and sat there quietly, looking up at the stars.

He said, "I wonder if there's more out there, all the pretty stars."

He sighed and gently walked over to the bush where his sleeping bag was and went to bed, making sure he would be hidden in the morning just in case they had enlisted the police to find him.

* * *

It was really late, when Harry was awoken by some noise in the park.

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

An old police box had appeared in the middle of the park, startling the crossdressed boy. He peered in fear over the hedge as the door opened, revealing a man with a fade haircut, big ears and sharp features, wearing a fancy suit, stumbling through the door. The man turned to the blue box and kicked it, crying out words that Harry couldn't hear.

The boy watched the man stop and stand dead for a minute before sitting down on one of the swings and covering his face. Harry heard the distant sounds of crying, no doubt coming from the man. Harry felt a sharp knife pierce his heart - metaphorically speaking. He stepped through the bushes and walked over to the swings and sat down next to the man and said, "Mister? Hey, Mister?"

The man looked at him and said, "Oh... hello..."

He smiled a bit, "Why are you sad, mister?"

The man gave a sad smile, "I just lost a lot of my friends."

Harry frowned, "I've never had any friends."

The man gave a quizzical tilt of his head, "You haven't? How old are you?"

"Four, mister."  
"Four? Well, don't you have friends in pre-school?"  
"My aunt and uncle don't wan' me going to pre-school. They say I'm too freaky."  
"Freaky? You look like a perfectly normal four year old girl to me."

Harry gave a bit of a giggle and said, gently playing with his hair, "I'm actually a boy. My aunt and uncle make me look like this 'cause of my cousin. She's my age, so they make me wear her old clothes."

The man gave a repulsed look and said, "Well that's terrible."

The boy smiled and said, "Would you like something to eat? I've got a bunch of food I took from my aunt and uncle."

"You took it? Where were you planning on going?"  
"I dunno, Mister. I just didn't want to stay."  
"You're awfully bright for a four year old, aren't you?"  
"I guess so, mister."

The man gave a bright grin and Harry said, "What's your name, mister?"

The man laughed and said, "I'm the Doctor."

Harry cocked his head, "Doctor Who?"

The man laughed harder, "Exactly! But in all seriousness, little one... just call me The Doctor. What about you, what's your name?"

Harry frowned again and looked away, "I dun know my name... they never told me."

The Doctor gave a low growl and said, "Well then, we have even more in common. I don't like my name, and you don't know yours!" He gave a smile and said, "You know, kid, I was pretty depressed when I landed here, but you give me hope. Hope that there is more good in the universe."

He sighed quietly, "Kid, I have a question. What is your dream?"

Harry looked at the man, "I dun' understand."

He smiled, "What do you want to be when you're older."

Harry said, "I never though' about it. You know, I'm only four!"

The man laughed, "You're so young, you've got your whole life to decide."

Harry nodded and said, "Do you think we're alone?"

The man said, "Eh? Of course we're alone."

Harry shook his head, "No. I mean... up there." He pointed to the stars.

"Oh? The universe! Why of course, we're not alone." The Doctor said with a grin.

"I wish I could see everything. But I'm only a kid."

The Doctor felt a bit of a pang in his two hearts at the kid's sad expression. The Doctor stood up, and dusted himself off before turning to the kid, kneeling down in front of him, "Listen to me, do you want to go on an adventure?"

Harry's eyes brightened and he nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, Mister Doctor, I do!"

The Doctor smiled, "Who else do you have besides your aunt and uncle?"

"Nobody, Mister Doctor. My parents died when I was a baby. I dun' remember them." Harry sniffed and wiped a tear away, leading to the Doctor kneeling and wiping a tear away.

"Now then, wipe those tears. I understand how you feel." He took the boy's hand and said, "Are you ready for an adventure of a lifetime, kid?"

The boy nodded and said, "Yes."

The Doctor smiled, "Then let's go!"

And with that, Harry and the Doctor boarded the blue box, whose doors shut closed.

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

And the box was gone, leaving no trace of the depressed man, or the crossdressed boy behind.

* * *

**Scotland  
**  
"Professor Dumbledore... the boy just disappeared off the radar!" stated Minerva McGonagall as Albus Dumbledore investigated it through his scrying glass. "I'm well aware, Minerva... but he doesn't just disappear. The last location he was in was the park near Privet Drive, but he just randomly vanishes. There was a strong source of energy near his disappearance, but it doesn't add up, honestly. Keep looking, but in the mean time, inform NOBODY of what has happened, please."

Minerva nodded and ran off leaving the old man to keep looking.

"Harry James Potter, where are you?"


	2. Tomorrow Never Knows

**The Invisible Man**

* * *

_Doctor Who and all characters, and all ideas from this show, are (c) British Broadcasting Company, 1963-2013  
Harry Potter and all characters, and all ideas from this novel series, are (c) J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, 1997-2013  
The name "The Invisible Man" is credited to Queen._

Notice: This fanfiction does not follow Harry Potter or Doctor Who canon!  
Transgender+Crossdresser!Harry, Fem!Lupin, SiriusxRemus, OverlyAbusive!Dursleys

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tomorrow Never Knows**

* * *

The TARDIS raced through time and space, a little boy in a skirt giggling freely as the ship lurched and twisted. The Doctor had a similar grin on his face as he slowed it down and said, "There we go, we're gently floating in the space-time continuum toward our first stop!"

The boy turned his head to the side, "Where're we going, Mister Doctor?"

The Doctor gave a grin, "I figure for a little boy like you, perhaps you'd like something simple, too young to appreciate something like Barcelona, or the year 5 billion, so I figure we can start small, for example, you're four, so we'll go back five years, you'll get to see what life was like the year before you were born!" He chuckled and pulled a few levers and switches, before the TARDIS' lurching ended.

The Doctor smiled and pressed a button and some attire fitting to the early 1980's appeared. The TARDIS had a rather sour sense of humor as the Doctor muttered, "Are you kidding me?" He pulled out a punk outfit and a little valley girl outfit. He muttered under his breath and said, "Here kid, put this on." He handed the outfit to him and Harry didn't even bat an eye - He put the outfit on like it was not a big deal and smiled, "All ready, Mister Doctor!"

The Doctor nodded and quickly changed into a leather jacket and some other clothes and said, "Ready then?" Harry gave a nod, adjusting his hairband and smiled. The Doctor grinned and said, "Fantastic!" as they stepped out of the TARDIS into 1980.

"This theatre's doing an advanced screening of Flash Gordon. Fantastic, I've always loved that movie." The Doctor said with a grin as he looked down at the "girl". Harry giggled and pulled the Doctor up to the ticket booth. The man at the booth said, "Ticket please."

The Doctor pulled a wallet out and showed him a paper and said, "I'm Colt Ashfield with the Motion Picture Association of America, and this is my daughter, Stephanie." The man looked at the blank paper and said, "Oh, well then. Go ahead, Mister Ashfield, enjoy the movie with your daughter." The two smiled at the man and walked through the door. Harry said, "Stephanie?"

The Doctor laughed, "I'm good at coming up with nicknames on the spot. In my years, it's gotten me places." He knelt down to him and said, "I have this paper, it's called psychic paper, can you say that?"

Harry thought, "Psy...chic?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yep! This paper lets me fool people into thinking I'm somebody else. I can be anything within reason." Harry smiled, "That's so cool!"

The Doctor nodded and took him to the movie. Seated in the back, the two watched as people filed into the movie theatres. Two in specific sat right in front of the Doctor and his little companion. A ginger-haired woman and a man with impossible to manage black hair. The woman was laughing and said, "James, I swear to Merlin, if you don't shut up, I'm going to hit you."

The man gave a grin and said, "You and what army, Lily?"

The two laughed for a minute before Lily said, "Should we have left little Harry with Sirius and Remia? I don't know if we can trust them with our kid."

James frowned and said, "Of course we can trust Moony and Padfoot. They've already got a kid of their own, they're great parents. Let off, Lily."

Behind the couple, Harry pulled on the Doctor's jacket sleeve. "Mister Doctor..."

The Doctor turned to the kid and said, "Yeah?"

Harry stood up on the seat and whispered into the Doctor's ear, "Mister Doctor... Those two grown-ups, I think they're my parents."

The Doctor blinked and said, quiet enough so the couple in front of him wouldn't hear, "Are you sure they're your parents?"

Harry pointed to the man, "The man, he looks like me..."

The Doctor compared the two and mumbled under his breath before saying, "Fantastic... we need to get out of here quickly, come on."

He took Harry down the back walkway from the theatre and took him out to the TARDIS as Harry began to cry. The Doctor sighed, "It's alright... er..." He recalled the name they had used. Their son. "…Harry. It's alright. Come on." He took the boy into the TARDIS, which disappeared.

* * *

**Four years later (in the TARDIS)  
October 732,** Tours

"Harry... what's the relevance of this battle?" The Doctor looked down at the eight year old boy in a dress.

The boy peered up at him and said, slightly hesitant, "This battle was to decide whether or not Islam would conquer France, right?"

The Doctor nodded, "Fantastically done, now, question is, what else do you notice about this battle, hm?"

The boy gently stared into the battle and began to mutter a bit before saying, "Oh, the Daleks were involved, but nobody knew about it, because technology was so poor at the time, nobody really understood these things, right, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded, "Fantastic. And unless we stop the Daleks here, they might indeed exterminate humanity." He drew his sonic screwdriver as a laser narrowly avoided him and Harry, hitting the TARDIS.

"DOCTOR AND COMPANION DETECTED! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The leader of the Daleks said as The Doctor pulled Harry down a small hill slope, charging into battle. Harry drew his own weapon, a Sonic Blaster that he and the Doctor had picked up during a foray into the 51st century when he was younger. He blasted aside two Daleks before he said, "Doctor! There are too many Daleks to fight, what should we do?"

The Doctor said, "We need to disable their mothership for the time being - Question is..." He stopped talking to take out a Dalek, "Where is the mothership?"

Harry ducked narrowly to avoid getting blasted to pieces by a Dalek laser, before firing his own gun, blowing up yet another Dalek.

The Doctor laughed, "Fantastic job, Harry! Keep fighting, I'll think of something!"

The sight to an outside eye would be hilarious - An eight year old in a floral-print dress blowing several metal death-machines to pieces.

The Doctor swept the crossdressed-boy up into his arms and carried him out of the line of fire and carried him toward the TARDIS and said, "Alright, I have a plan, but you're going to have to help me. Do you think you can distract them from the TARDIS long enough for me to find where they're getting their orders."

However, before he could take off, the Doctor looked around and realized that they were surrounded.

"WE HAVE SURROUNDED YOU, DOCTOR AND COMPANION. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

The Doctor swore and said, "Alright… Alright…" He gulped a bit before he heard Harry crying. The Doctor looked down at the boy, who was murmuring about green lights and dying. The Doctor knelt to the boy and said, "Hey, it's alright, don't cry…"

The red Dalek in charge of the others spoke, "EMOTION DOES NOT COMPUTE. DO NOT MOVE, DOCTOR, OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

The Doctor turned to the Daleks and said, "Go ahead then! I'm going to comfort him, whether or not I get hit or not." The Daleks all fired at once, and Harry shouted out, "NO!"

And there was a sudden silence. The Doctor looked around. They weren't in the field anymore, they were in a thick dense forest along a river. The TARDIS was rooted behind them as it had been at Tours. He looked to the boy and said, "How'd you do that?"

The boy said, "I don't know… I didn't want to be there anymore… and poof… I wasn't."

The Doctor gave a bit of a grin, "You know what I think, Harry?"

Harry looked up at the Doctor, "What?"

The Doctor hoisted the boy up and said, "I think you're a wizard, Harry, and that's fantastic!"


	3. Missing Child

**The Invisible Man**

* * *

_Doctor Who and all characters, and all ideas from this show, are (c) British Broadcasting Company, 1963-2013  
Harry Potter and all characters, and all ideas from this novel series, are (c) J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, 1997-2013  
The name "The Invisible Man" is credited to Queen._

Notice: This fanfiction does not follow Harry Potter or Doctor Who canon!  
Transgender+Crossdresser!Harry, Fem!Lupin, SiriusxRemus, OverlyAbusive!Dursleys

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Missing Child**

* * *

**September 1984**

Albus Dumbledore wasn't the happiest chap in the world. The disappearance of Harry Potter from his relative's house last month had left him in a state of shock and annoyance - There was literally no trace of the boy, anywhere. And even more unfortunate, the press had caught onto the disappearance, and launched an investigation of why the boy left the wizarding world at all, now allegations were rising of the Dursley's brutality on the poor boy.

He glanced at the paper from the Mistress of Magic's office. Millicent Bagnold had been most displeased that the Savior of the Wizarding World was even remotely possibly placed in a home in which he would be abused.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_You are henceforth summoned before the Wizengamot on September 16, 1984 for a hearing in regards to the disappearance of Harry James Potter in your care, and allegations of domestic abuse that you did not stop, even though you may have had the power to do so._ _At this time, your position as Chief Mugwump is henceforth suspended until this investigation is closed._

_Thank you for your cooperation,  
Millicent Bagnold  
Mistress for Magic  
London, England  
August 30, 1984_

Albus felt some guilt for not butting in when the Dursley family overstepped their boundaries on the poor boy, but at the same time, where else would he go? He had no other living relatives... but at the same end, where /did/ he run off to anyway?

* * *

**September 16, 1984**

"As Mistress for Magic, I hereby call this meeting of the Wizengamot to order." Mistress Bagnold stated, tapping her gavel down on the high podium she stood on. The assembled Wizengamot was pitiful - Many positions were illegally occupied, or occupied in some twisted unethical system.

The Malfoy family controlled the Black seat due to their blood relation, and the fact that the legal heir to the Black family was imprisoned for betraying the Potter family...  
The Potter seat was empty due to the only living Potter being too young, and for that matter, missing without a trace...  
And many other seats were empty, such as the Longbottoms, among others who suffered greatly in the war.

She shook her head and said, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, this hearing will determine the findings of an Auror-lead investigation into your judgement on the guardianship of Harry James Potter, October 1981, and your connection in his disappearance, August 1984." She said, "Who is your defense, Albus?"

Albus sighed, "I will defend my own actions, thank you."

The Wizengamot murmured and the Mistress of Magic looked over the parchments on her desk and said, "According to Veritaserum testimony by one Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Her testimony of the day of November 1, 1981, the day after the murder of James and Lily Potter, states that she objected to you placing Mister Potter under the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley, stating that they were "the worst kind of muggles". Is this true, Professor Dumbledore?"

Albus nodded, "Indeed it is. Minerva objected to the placement, and I talked her into it. But understand, the blood wards-"

One of the wizards on the board cleared his throat, "Blood wards are a very vague subject, Professor. Blood wards apply to wherever the boy considers home. If these allegations of abuse are true, then doesn't that mean the boy never considered 4 Privet Drive to be his home, and therefore, nullify the blood wards?"

Albus said, "There were steps taken to ensure his safety, I assure you."

Mistress Bagnold shook her head and pulled another script off the top and said, "The testimony of one Severus Snape, Potions Master... this states that in 1971, before starting her first year at Hogwarts, Lily Evans met Severus Snape at a local park. Their sister, one Petunia Evans, expressed his extreme distaste for the magical arts, which was infact envy."

She said, "Professor, if this is true, and it based on Veritaserum's certainty, then why would she want to tolerate the fruit of her sister's magical bonds?"

Albus started to speak before Bagnold interrupted him, "Further, we have testimonies from Arabella Figg, resident of Privet Drive, and we have also gotten the memories from Vernon and Petunia Dursley at their home, and of their daughter, Delilah Dursley. All of this testimony points to the fact that not only was Mister Potter abused and beaten as a youth, he was forced to do physical labor before he was developed enough to do it, and even more so, was forced to crossdress against his will, the only thing he being given is a pair of glasses so he would stop walking into the wall and scuffing it."

There was a ferverent murmuring spreading through the Wizengamot as Albus stated, "But, Millicent-"

Bagnold slammed her hand down on the podium, "Professor Dumbledore, we do not wish to hear excuses. Why would you subject a boy to this, having been told of the family's bitterness towards magic?"

Albus shook his head and said, "No further comments."

The Mistress rolled her eyes and said, "All in favor of reopening all investigations in relation to Mister Harry James Potter?"

The entire Wizengamot raised their hands.

"Motion passed. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement will begin investigating all current cases, closed or open, that relate to Mister Potter."

She checked another script and said, "All in favor of suspending Mister Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts for the duration of the investigations regarding these cases?"

Two thirds of the hands shot up.

"Motion carries. Minerva McGonagall shall be Interim Headmistress, and she shall appoint her own Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress as she sees fit. Wizengamot adjourned."

Albus slumped out of the courtroom, shamed. He retired to Godric's Hollow, his old home, where his sister was immortally buried. When he arrived at the graveyard, he stopped at James and Lily's grave and murmured, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**DMLE**

Head Auror Amelia Bones, newly appointed, paced her office after hearing the news of the _massacre_ that had just happened in the Wizengamot Court Room. Albus Dumbledore disgraced and sent into seclusion, and a reopening of all investigations relating to Harry Potter - This included the murder of his parents.

She checked the records and sharply raised an eyebrow. The murderer was obvious, Voldemort, but the person they arrested was strange, Sirius Black had indeed been their secret keeper, and had apparently outed the Potters to Voldemort, but at the same time, there was no record in the case of Black being questioned.

Sirius Black had been apprehended on November 2, 1981 after what many called the Black Massacre - 11 muggles had been blasted to bits on November 1, 1981, and the arrest of Sirius Black was obvious - but there was a lack of trial in the files. He was immediately placed in Azkaban on November 3, with no trial.

She turned to the big book of magical laws and read through it. Indeed, as she had suspected, there was a requirement for there to be a trial by jury, or at the very least, questioning under Veritaserum.

She summoned Alastor Moody.

"Auror Moody... something stinks about the case of the Potter murder." She spoke to the Top Auror in her ranks, who watched her carefully. He said, "You mean Black? Let me see..." He opened it and said, "Well there's yer problem, they didn't question him. They assumed him guilty and threw him in Azkaban."

She nodded, "So what do we do? Question him?"

Moody shrugged, "If it'll help us straighten out the whole damn mess, then I say go fer it." She nodded and contacted the wizards at Azkaban.

* * *

**Azkaban**

A cell opened, revealing a pale man, gently staring out of a bolted window. A guard said, "Black, get up, ye've got a court date."

Sirius looked at the guard and said, "Do I? Well, I best be getting myself presentable for the _honorable_ Wizengamot."

The guard said, "Just come on. No doubt you've heard the news, with your Daily Prophet every single day."

Sirius said, "That my godson got kidnapped, a wizard I looked up to ignoring the fact that he was abused, and a bunch of other shit? Yes, I have."

The guard nodded and said, "Nice and easy now, we'll get ye somethin' to eat, and ye'll be back on yer feet, quick as lightnin'."

Sirius nodded and allowed the man to escort him down the cell block toward where he would be escorted back to London.

* * *

**September 1985**

A year of constant investigation had been undertaken - Albus Dumbledore was stripped of all his positions and sent into internal exile to his home in Godric's Hollow for the crime of ignoring the abuse of a child,

Minerva McGonagall was appointed permanent Headmistress of Hogwarts, and she had taken Severus Snape on as her Deputy Headmaster,

Sirius Black had been questioned by the Wizengamot, and it had been revealed that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters, and he was exonerated, and was allowed to go home.

However, Sirius, not one to take the kidnapping of his godson lightly, reorganized the Order of the Phoenix to try to find the boy. Many families had come together, with Sirius at the helm, even the Malfoy family. Abraxas Malfoy, acting head as his son was imprisoned for whatever reasons, was trying to clear his family name, and raise his grandson with the same honor of the family.

Abraxas wasn't evil - he had admitted that Voldemort was an idiot, no better than Adolf Hitler some fourty years earlier. But at the same time, he stated that "The Malfoy family needs to stand up and be part of the effort to save the Wizarding World."

So the Order of the Phoenix was once again rekindled, and began to cooperate with the Aurors to help look for Harry, and to continue investigating his disappearance.

Albus Dumbledore, despite his discrediting and exile, would become a relatively high profile humanitarian in the muggle world, known for his eccentric behavior, and his attempts to mend political rifts between the Soviet Union and United States, much like he would have with two Hogwarts students.

The Wizarding World could finally start to heal, with the hope in their minds, and their hearts...

that Harry James Potter, the Golden Boy-Who-Lived,

Would one day return.


	4. In the Sea of Time

**The Invisible Man**

* * *

_Doctor Who and all characters, and all ideas from this show, are (c) British Broadcasting Company, 1963-2013  
Harry Potter and all characters, and all ideas from this novel series, are (c) J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, 1997-2013  
The name "The Invisible Man" is credited to Queen._

Notice: This fanfiction does not follow Harry Potter or Doctor Who canon!  
Transgender+Crossdresser!Harry, Fem!Lupin, SiriusxRemus, OverlyAbusive!Dursleys

* * *

**Chapter 4: In the Sea of Time  
**

* * *

The Doctor watched from behind his controls as the nine year old wizard continued to gently run the pencil across the smooth yellow paper of the sketchpad. The Doctor smiled and turned back to his controls, smoothly navigating the TARDIS through time and space once more, toward another situation. The last five years were some of the best of his life - The little boy... the little boy had given him a new energy that he hadn't had since the Time War.

The boy had suffered a lot, as the Doctor had, and they shared that pain. The Doctor was proud to call Harry his son. Harry finished drawing and said, "Doctor, look at what I drew!" He took it over to the Doctor, who looked at it.

The drawing was a black and white shaded picture of the Doctor, bent over his TARDIS control panel, his face twisted into a perplexed, thinking look. It was very well drawn, and looked like the work of an art master in college, not the work of a nine year old boy.

The Doctor smiled and said, "I love it, Harry. Thank you."

Harry smiled, "Your Welcome, Doctor."

He smiled and swished his skirt around and skipped back to where he had been sitting before and sat there, and said, "Doctor, can I ask you a question?"

The Doctor slowed the TARDIS down and let it cruise before walking over to the child and sitting down next to him, "Sure, Harry, what's on your mind?"

"Is it normal for me to want to be a girl?"

The Doctor blinked and said, "You want to be a girl? What do you mean by that?"

Harry blushed a bit and said, "I just, remember the one time I wore trousers?" The Doctor nodded and Harry said, "I hated them. They were too constrictive. I like skirts, they're comfortable and pretty. I like being pretty... and only girls can be pretty... sorry..."

The Doctor frowned and said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and wiping a tear away, "Hey, there is no need to apologize. I think it's fantastic that you know what you are on the inside. You're what's called a transgender, Harry, and that's perfectly okay to be, I've seen more than my fair share of people who aren't what their race wants them to be, and you are no different."

Harry smiled and said, "Thank you Doctor. Will it ever be possible for me to be a girl?"

The Doctor said, "You're still a little kid, Harry. But yes, there is. We have all of space time to find something to make you happy, and happy I will make you, just as you've made me happy."

Harry hugged the Doctor and said, "Thank you... Dad."

The Doctor felt a bit of both of his hearts pang at that statement. He considered him to be his adoptive Dad?

The Doctor smiled and returned the hug and said, "Your welcome... daughter."

* * *

**8589 CE  
Yeoxyl-VII Colony**

The TARDIS appeared from nowhere in a small back alley. The Doctor smiled as he escorted his daughter out of the TARDIS, "Welcome, Harry, to the year 8589, the Yeoxyl-VII Colony of the United Nations. This is one of the major Earth colonies in the galaxy." He walked her out into the main street and said, "There is alot of diversity here."**  
**

He said, "I think we can find you something for your desires, Harry. Let's visit the clinic and get you checked up anyway... I want to see what we can do about those scars on your back and that one on your forehead."

The human doctor and the reptile-alien nurse looked at the little boy in a dress and read their reports that they had gotten from bioscans - "Well, Doctor, we can't get the scar off of his forehead, but we can definitely heal the back scars... as for the boy's transgender tendencies, we will definitely recommend that you begin hormone therapy when you turn ten, Mister Potter."

The Doctor smiled and kissed Harry's head and said, "See? I told you we'd get somewhere."

The human doctor said, "Hm, this is strange - This can't be either... There is only one of them."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "One of what?"

The human doctor turned to the Doctor and said, "Your son is a Time Lord!"

The Doctor did the only rational thing he could do. He fainted.

* * *

**1986**

Remia Black smiled and held the hand of her son, Orion Black, and escorted him across the small street to his elementary school. The boy laughed and tugged his mother's arm. "Come on, Mummy, let's go!"**  
**

Remia gave a exasperated sigh, "Hold on, Orion! Mommy's coming as fast as she can!" It was hard to walk in her uniform for her job at the office, a white collared blouse, long red skirt and black heels. She finally managed to get her son to stop, and she readjusted her purse strap and said, "Alright, son, I love you, and I'll pick you up when you get out of school, alright?"

The boy smiled and said, "Alright, mommy." He gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek and he ran into the school. She smiled before a voice whispered into her ear, "I'm surprised you haven't come running for me, yet, dear." Remia's eyes widened and she turned around to see a much healthier Sirius Black, grinning.

Remia gave a bright grin, "PADFOOT!" She leapt into Sirius' arms and said, "I thought you were still in Azkaban, darling!"

Sirius said, "Nope, and I flew all the way here to the U.S. to come find my family. It's been so long, how's Orion doing?"

She gave a smile, "He's been fine, he spends the times where I'm in the transformation with his grandmother, as has been the protocol."

Sirius gave another trademark smirk and said, "Well, good. But it's time for us to go back to England, Remia... To find Harry."

Remia smiled and gave a nod, "Of course, dear." She and Sirius took each other's arms and walked into the school to withdraw their son.

Remia murmured to Sirius, "Do you think they'll ever recognize our marriage, Siri?"

Sirius sighed, "I hope so, babe. I hope so."

* * *

**Yeoxyl  
8589 CE  
**  
The Doctor finally awoke to the medical doctor waving a light in his eyes, "Sir? Sir? Please wake up... there we go." The Doctor's eyes lolled around in his head before he sat up and said, "Why was I out again?"

The medical doctor said, "Your son. He's a Time Lord."

The Doctor looked to Harry and Harry said, "I didn't know, I swear!"

The Doctor embraced the boy and said, "I'm not the last? Oh, this is the most fantastic news!"

Harry smiled and said, "No you aren't, Dad.. I'll always be there for you."

The medical doctor said, "It explains how he could survive a killing curse. He's part human and part Time Lord. He's in his second form right now - His first form died whenever he got that scar... he has the Time Lord age immortality as well, but will age physically like a human. This is good though, since Time Lord's biology allows for greater control over hormonal distribution. With your permission, Doctor, we can disable your son's testosterone generators, allowing for him to have full estrogen. We'll give you some other medical supplies that will allow for other female developments, but for the most part, you'll be covered."

The Doctor nodded and said, "Of course."

Harry smiled and rested his head on his adoptive father's arm and said, "Thank you, Dad. I love you."

The Doctor smiled and stroked Harry's hair, "It's alright, Harry. I'm glad to oblige. This is the most fantastic news I've been given in years."

Harry smiled at the Doctor, who got out of paying for the medicine by showing the psychic paper, and the two returned to the TARDIS.

Harry said, "You know, Doctor... if I'm a wizard, don't I have to go to wizard school at some time?"

The Doctor nodded and said, "When that time comes, we'll part ways for the time being, but I'll always check on you like a parent would. Know that I do love you, right?"

"Always, Dad."

* * *

**1988**

"Took bloody long enough to fix this house up." Sirius muttered as he threw the last of the trash into oblivion.**  
**

"Too right, darling. This house actually looks presentable." Remia gave a bright grin.

"And good on it too, we needed Grimmauld Place to finally look like a presentable house... but we still need to get rid of my mother's portrait, but it's bloody stuck!"

"Come on, Siri. Let's keep trying."

* * *

"You can threaten to kill me, try to destroy my TARDIS, or even insult who I am, but you will NEVER. UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, HURT MY DAUGHTER!" The Doctor shouted, once again battling with one of his many enemies. Harry was held in a headlock by many of the enemy's cronies, resisting.**  
**

"You can't win, Doctor. She's ours now."

Harry let out a shout and his magic once again unleashed, blowing several of them back.

"Did I do good, Dad?"

"Good as always, dear. Let's go!" They ran back into the TARDIS, as the enemy said, "NO, STOP THEM!" But it was too late, they were gone, again.

* * *

**July 31, somewhere in the Space-Time Continuum**

"If my calculation-" The Doctor rubbed the sore spot on his head, "If the TARDIS' calculations are correct, we're above earth, and it's July 31, 1991. Happy 11th birthday, Liz." The Doctor smiled at the girl sitting across from him. The girl said, "It's more like I'm thirteen, Dad. Remember, we've been trying to find our way to this date for the last two years. Finally, we're here." She smiled and stood up and stretched.

The thirteen year old girl, Elizabeth Jamie Potter, was the result of four years of hormone therapy. She was still male, but you couldn't really tell unless she said it. She had long hair that, thanks to gene therapy, was a lightening shade of auburn, she had a small pair of breasts and was dressed in a white blouse and black skirt. She stretched and smiled, "So, now what?"

The Doctor smiled, "It's time for you to go home. You've been gone for almost ten years, I'm sure everyone's given up hope at this point. I've imparted on you endless wisdom, but know that I'm out there, looking over you."

Liz smiled and hugged her Dad and said, "Thank you, Dad."

The Doctor smiled and pulled a lever as the TARDIS began to move through the time-stream.

"Privet Drive, here we come."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you for reading this chapter. We're moving into the story of Harry Potter. The Doctor Who plot portion didn't amount to much mostly because I'm still foraying into it a bit. The Doctor will appear every now and again, I promise.

Elizabeth (Liz) is still a male. But thanks to the futuristic medicine he's been injesting since he was nine, has made him female in everything except for... you know where. He has already made plans, once he's old enough (16 or so), to get it turned into the proper female part at that same clinic.

Thank you!


	5. The Return

**The Invisible Man**

* * *

_Doctor Who and all characters, and all ideas from this show, are (c) British Broadcasting Company, 1963-2013  
Harry Potter and all characters, and all ideas from this novel series, are (c) J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, 1997-2013  
The name "The Invisible Man" is credited to Queen._

Notice: This fanfiction does not follow Harry Potter or Doctor Who canon!  
Transgender+Crossdresser!Harry, Fem!Lupin, SiriusxRemus, OverlyAbusive!Dursleys

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Return**

* * *

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

The blue box appeared in a back alley across from an active park, in which little kids were playing their hearts away at. Out stepped a girl and a man.

Elizabeth smiled at the Doctor and said, "Thank you for everything, Dad. I'll see you again soon, I hope."

The Doctor and her hugged and he said, "This is a gift from me, actually... since you're a Time Lady and everything, I figure you deserve something of your own."

He pulled a small box out and handed it to her. "One of the last living legacies of the planet Gallifrey, Miss Potter."

Elizabeth took the box and opened it. Inside was a sonic screwdriver.

She gasped, "Your sonic screwdriver, Dad?"

The Doctor nodded and said, "I've got another, don't worry about that. You hold onto that though, it may save your life sometime. Keep on fighting, no matter what the odds are, Liz. I have faith in you."

He smiled and turned around and was about to shut the door when he said, "Liz, do me a favor."

Elizabeth said, "What's that, Dad?"

He gave a bright grin. "Have a fantastic life. Do that for me, Liz. Have a fantastic life, live everyday, as if it would be your last."

And with that, the TARDIS vanished, leaving Elizabeth standing alone on the outskirt of the park.

She smiled and stepped out into the sunlight, and took in her environment. The same park she had been in when she was four... the park that had changed her life forever...

She gave a brilliant grin and walked out into the street and sat down on a park bench and peered at the newspaper he was reading. The front of the paper read "July 31, 1991".

She smiled - Perfect timing, Dad.

* * *

Liz intoned at the benefits she had now. Even though she was thirteen, she looked like a college student. The medicine had interfered with her Time Lord genes, and had made her age a bit quicker. Now she had the body of somebody who was in their earlier twenties. She was twenty physically, thirteen technically, and eleven biologically.

Either way, Liz Potter smiled and knocked on the door of 4 Privet Drive.

The door opened, revealing Petunia Dursley wearing an apron. She gasped at the sight of a girl she thought dead for almost a decade.

"L-Lily?"

Liz gave a smirk, "Lily? Oh, no. You're close though..." She gave a bright smile and pulled back her bangs, revealing the same lightning bolt scar that had stood the test of time.

"...W-What? The boy!? What kind of freakishness have you done with yourself?"

Liz laughed and said, "I became a girl, not that you care much. I only came to say my piece, get my inheritance from my mother's chest, and then leave, of course."

"How are you... grown up already, you're only eleven!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "It'd take more time to explain than you've got left, muggle." She swept through the door and said, "Be a dear, and put some tea on, ta!"

She walked upstairs and into the attic, and grabbed the trunk with "Lily" carved into it. She took the handle and pulled it down the attic stairs and down the main staircase, and set it by the door before Vernon came down stairs. "Poppet, what's all the- Who's the girl?"

Elizabeth faked shock, "Oh, dear Uncle! I thought you'd remember your favorite nephew. You probably don't recognize me in the nasty stained blouse and the purple and blue scars on my back."

Vernon said, "Boy!? You've got a hell of a lot explaining to do, being gone for years, making me a mockery in the community!" He attempted to strike her before she stopped him and put a blast gun to his throat, "Now, now... calm down, Dursley. I'm only here for a few minutes before I make my feminine, powerful Time Lady debut in the wizarding world again."

Vernon and Petunia sat down on the couch as Liz sat across and said, "Now then. Lucky for you, I'm never returning to this place... Now, have you recieved any letters since my disappearance from the magical world?"

The two looked at each other and Vernon sighed and nodded, "Yes, but only after you disappeared. The letters stopped in 87." Just then, the Dursley's digital fireplace burned green, as an older man, a black man, and a young girl with pink hair stormed out of the fireplace into the sitting room of the Dursley's house.

The man, Moody, said, "Alright, hold up, here. Where's Potter? We detected his magical signal here."

Liz smiled and said, "You're looking at him, love."

The three Aurors stared at the exceedingly feminine, aged Potter and gaped for a few moments before Moody said, "But how can you be Potter. He's a male, and he'd only be eleven at the time."

Liz rolled her eyes and said, "Of all the people, I'd expect you to know a Time Lady when you see one."

Moody's eyes flared, "A Time Lady?" Moody stammered some as Liz smiled and stood up and said, "Mind levitating my mother's chest as we go?"

Moody nodded and said, "Aurors, come on." He collected all of the people leaving and Liz said, "See you, Dursley. Have fun in life." They disappeared as Moody apparated them away.

* * *

**THE DAILY PROPHET  
July 31, 1991**

**Harry Potter Has Returned, With Some Changes!**

"The Boy Who Lived disappeared seven years ago, in August 1984. When the investigation was nominally declared inconclusive in 1988, we assumed Harry Potter to be dead and gone, and we began to move on, but in a shocking situation, we have a new report!

The Boy Who Lived has returned. But with some changes, now he is a she. Elizabeth Jamie Potter has returned, and she is ready to start her education, and living once again. She has apparently aged a total of 16 years in a total of 9 years, but at the same time, she has announced she is still going to be attending Hogwarts as a first year, and is happy to have the opportunity to have a normal education.

At this time, Miss Potter has refused to state where she has been since 1984, but she is happy.

* * *

Sirius Black slowly set the newspaper down and said to Remia, "He's back, love. He's back!"

He began to leap for joy, "HE'S BACK!"

Remia said, "So... he's a she now? What a nice name, Elizabeth Jamie."

Sirius laughed and said, "So... I wonder if she's going to drop-" The sound of a doorbell echoed through the house. Sirius opened the door, showing a pretty auburn-haired girl wearing a white blouse and black skirt, smiling.

Sirius gasped and took the girl in his arms and hugged her tightly, spinning her around, "Harry, it's been years! God, how I've missed you!" He set her down and he said, "Wow, you grew up quick, eh?"

Liz blushed and said, "Well, I _am_ a Time Lady, Sirius. I've been on an adventure since I was four, so it's been about seven years since I've been home, and I aged an extra 10 years thanks to my gene therapy to become a girl."

Sirius smiled and said, "Well, regardless of your sex and gender, it's glad to have you home, everyone has missed you terribly."

She said, "Good, you would not believe the type of fun I've had. The Doctor and I-"

"The Doctor" Sirius said, his eyes widening, "YOU MET THE BLOODY DOCTOR?!"

Liz nodded, "Sure did! He was like a father to me. I met him when I ran away from Privet Drive back when I was four. He was so depressed about losing all of the Time Lords, so I went to console him, and we ran away together through time and space. I was his little boy, then his little girl. We saw the Battle of Tours, King Henry VIII's coronation, Verdun, all sorts of fun stuff. I'll tell you all about it later, but for now, can I stay here?"

Sirius nodded vehemently, "This place'll always be your home, Harry."

Liz shook her head, "My name's Elizabeth now, but thank you."

Remia and Sirius both smiled and Sirius said, "Well, let's get you upstairs, yes?" She carried her small bit of luggage upstairs to one of the empty bedrooms. When she returned down stairs, Sirius said, "Oh, just in time! You just got your Hogwarts letter." He pointed toward the doorway, where Minerva McGonagall was standing with a thick envelope.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and opened it up, "I feel absolutely silly - I look 20, yet I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts." She gave a grin, "Fantastic."

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
****Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
**

**Dear Miss Potter,**

**You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term begins September 1, and we await your owl confirming your place no later than July 31. Enclosed in this letter is all necessary materials for your year at Hogwarts.  
**

**Signed,  
Severus Snape  
Deputy Headmaster**

* * *

When she finished reading, she found herself in a tight bear-hug initiated by Professor McGonagall. Minerva said, "We've been waiting seven long years to see you back, safe and sound, Miss Potter. Don't scare us like that again, you silly girl."

Liz blushed, "I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better, the last seven years were some of the most interesting in my life."

Minerva laughed, "Clearly."

Liz said, "I can't believe I'm actually going to Hogwarts - The Doctor, my adoptive father, told me it's one of the best places on Earth to learn magic."

Minerva nodded, "It is, and I've been proud Headmistress for the last six years."

Liz nodded, "What ever happened to the guy with a long white beard? What's his name... Dumbledore?"

Minerva sighed, "He was fired back in 1985, after an investigation was made into your disappearance and treatment by the Dursleys... He even admitted his error in judgement and retired with grace."

Liz nodded, and read through, "AUGH, WHAT!? NO QUIDDITCH!?"

Minerva winced at the girl's reaction and said, "Unfortunately, first years can't... but I think considering your physical development and your... past experiences, we can make an exception, Miss Potter."

Liz lit up like a kid in a candy shop and did a dance around the house, to the laughter of the three adults.

"Oh, before I forget, Sirius, Remia... here is your son's letter, delivered personally."

Sirius yelled to the ceiling, "ORION BLACK! GET DOWN HERE!"

There was the sound of footsteps and an 11 year old boy peered down the staircase, "Yeah, dad?"

Sirius smiled, "Two things. One, you've got your Hogwarts letter, and two, say hi to Cousin Harry."

Orion blinked at Liz and raced up to her and said, "Harry!? You're a girl!?"

Liz smiled and said, "Orion... I remember you, we were just babies the last time we saw each other, weren't we?" She gave a laugh and said, "I got old quickly, you're still an eleven year old. Ah, youth."

She shrugged and sat on the couch and said, "We'll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley, I suppose."

Sirius nodded, "Definitely. New robes, you still need a wand, blah blah blah..."

* * *

"Well, it's more crowded than the last time I came here..." Liz lamented as she roughly tried to avoid being trampled by a group of pushy witches and wizards entering Gringotts.

"When was that?" Sirius asked,

"Oh, during the Glorious Revolution, back in the 1600's." Liz replied unabashed.

Sirius stared at her and she said, "The Doctor."

Sirius then nodded, "Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

Liz managed to get the crowd to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occassions. A blonde boy was already being fit for robes with an older blonde man watching him, sitting in a chair. Sirius swept in and said, "Abraxas, old friend, how's life been treating you?"

Abraxas replied, "My son's still a dirty bastard, and I'm an old man, how do you think it's been treating me?"

Sirius said, "Liz, this is Abraxas Malfoy, and his grandson's the one being measured, Draco."

Liz started being measured for robes and Draco said, "She's a bit old to be starting at Hogwarts, eh?"

Draco was smacked upside the head by Abraxas' walking stick and he said, "Be nice to women, Draco."

Sirius said, "She's gone through some pretty serious changes - Ain't that right, Harry?"

Liz laughed, "You could say that."

Draco's eyes bulged, "Harry, as in Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Liz replied nonchalantly, "Girl-Who-Lived is preferrable."

Draco blinked, "You're a lot taller and... curvier than I expected."

Liz laughed, "I'm a lot older than I should be, if that makes sense."

Draco nodded dumbly as he finished getting fit. The uniform both he and Liz were getting both had too much gray than you would think. Madame Malkin said, "When somebody is sorted, their uniforms match their house - so your tie, Mister Malfoy, will likely be green by the time the Sorting Ceremony is finished."

Draco and Abraxas paid and left the shop. Sirius smiled at Liz, "Stay here, I'll be right back." He dashed from the shop, leaving Orion and Liz to be fitted.

Orion asked, "So, where have you been since you disappeared, Liz?"

Liz smiled, "I was with a man who treated me like a daughter. It was fantastic."

Orion nodded and the two of them stood there and got fitted. When they finished, Orion, Liz and Remia walked out into the street, fitting along the side inlet of the road watching the crowds of people passing. Liz snorted, "I wonder where Sirius went. He just up and left on us."

"I did not, I just went to go get something for my son and my favorite goddaughter."

Sirius appeared holding two cages. One was a snow white owl, and the other was a black eagle. He said, "Liz, for you, the white owl, and Orion, you get the eagle."

Liz gave Sirius a hug and said, "Thanks, Sirius! This is awesome!" She petted the owl through the bars of the cage, and the owl made a hooting noise.

Liz smirked, "I'm going to name you Doctor Hoot. In honor of the Doctor."

The owl ruffled her feathers indiginantly and let out a hoot of amusement.

"Yeah, you like the pun, don't you?"

The owl nipped her finger and she said, "Aw, you do."

* * *

"Ah, Sirius Black, 10 inches, elderwood, dragonheart string, nimble, perfect for Charms and Transfiguration work... and his lovely wife, Remia Black, 11 inches, yew, lionheart string, perfect for Runes..."

Ollivander looked to the boy, "Orion Black..." and to the girl, "And... ah, Elizabeth Potter. It has been a long time in waiting, hasn't it."

He measured out Orion's primary arm (his right), and gave him some wands. It ended up with the boy recieving a 12 inch ash wand, with thestral hair. Ollivander commented, "Perfect for dueling and for Defense Against the Dark Arts work..."

He then turned to Liz, "Miss Potter, show your primary arm."

Liz said, "Er, I'm ambidextrous."

Ollivander's eyes widened, "...Ambidextrous witch? That's a very strange thing... I guess it's expected of a Time Lady, such as yourself." He said, "You wouldn't to have the tool of the Time Lords, would you?"

Liz raised an eyebrow and drew her sonic screwdriver from the pocket of her leather jacket, having changed before they left Grimmauld Place.

Ollivander looked it over, "Ah, I haven't seen one of these in years... I think this will suffice for your left hand wand, Miss Potter... now, on to your right."

He measured her out and they tried several wands before Ollivander drew one in a satin box and said, "...This one... try it."

She tried it and a little charm appeared, a blue box floated around for a minute before fading away, and Ollivander said, "Interesting... 11 inch... holly... phoenix core... the phoenix who gave this wand it's core, gave it to one other..."

He pressed a finger to her scar, "The wand that gave you this scar... You are destined for something, Miss Potter."

She shuddered and pocketed her wand, paid for her things, as did the Black family, and they departed.

Liz shivered, "He creeps me out, with his mysticism."

Sirius said, "That was important - you have the Dark Lord's twin wand... I guess that's expected considering the circumstances of that night, eh?"

Liz nodded and said, "Now, we've got everything... but I'm gonna get one last thing."

* * *

"The brand new Nimbus 2000 broom is the fastest in the world, and is the most durable." Liz read from the advertising as she looked over the Nimbus 2000 on the counter of the teller.

"Indeed it is ma'am, best in the world." The man said, polishing the handle.

"How much then?"

"Oh, about ten galleons."

"That it? I'll take it."

She paid the teller and had it wrapped up in a protective sheath before departing the store. She said, "Well then - let's get on with it and get home. I'm exhausted."

Sirius laughed and the four magicians left Diagon Alley.

* * *

Liz fell onto her bed, having put all of her stuff in order for September the First.

She laughed - she had alot of fun today, doing stuff with her godfather and practical second family. She missed the Doctor already, but she peered out the window into the sky and said, "Ah, he's out there somewhere. Doing fantastic adventures with fantastic friends..."

She laughed and covered herself with the blankets and fell asleep.


	6. Headlong

**The Invisible Man**

* * *

_Doctor Who and all characters, and all ideas from this show, are (c) British Broadcasting Company, 1963-2013  
Harry Potter and all characters, and all ideas from this novel series, are (c) J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, 1997-2013  
The name "The Invisible Man" is credited to Queen._

Notice: This fanfiction does not follow Harry Potter or Doctor Who canon!  
Transgender+Crossdresser!Harry, Fem!Lupin, SiriusxRemus, OverlyAbusive!Dursleys

* * *

**Chapter 6: Headlong**

* * *

The smell of coffee beans roasting and the sound of boiling water were the only things connecting Liz and consciousness right now. She had developed an acute taste for coffee while traversing the universe, and she had found that the stuff in 1991 was alot weaker than what the Doctor had stocked in the TARDIS. She groaned and set her head on the counter before she heard a chuckling.

She turned to see Remia entering the kitchen, preparing to start breakfast, "Nobody gets up earlier than I do, what a shock!" Liz laughed, "Yeah, I'm a pretty early bird. It's kind of needed when you're gallivanting all over time and space... the boys still sleeping?"

Remia nodded, "I'm surprised Orion fell asleep at all, he was hopping around his room when I put him to bed, as for Sirius? Well, he's itching to get back to work. He's actually the new Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts... Professor McGonagall decided to assume full-time Headmistress duties, unfortunately... which means he's also the new Head of Gryffindor. Brilliant."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Then why is he dead asleep? Shouldn't he be leaving soon?"

Remia gasped, "Oh my, you're right!" She ran from the room, shouting upstairs, "SIRIUS! Get up! You need to get going or else you'll be late!"

Liz started laughing as she heard the stumbling around and grunting of Sirius. He stumbled into the room tiredly and went straight for the cup of black coffee Liz extended out to him. She drank her own as he sat at the table and slammed his head directly into the table.

"Rough morning, Sirius?"

The aforementioned man looked at Liz and said, "Yeah, a bit. Why're you such an early bird?"

Liz shrugged, "When you live with the Doctor, sleep is probably the last thing you worry about when your evading Daleks and such."

Sirius nodded.

* * *

"Alright... Orion, Liz, do you see Platform 9 and Platform 10? Just run through those barriers and you'll be on the platform of the Hogwarts Express. Ready?" Liz nodded and charged through the gateway with Orion. She pulled her sonic screwdriver out and started running it along the pathway and said, "Teleportation gate. Interesting!"

She yanked her cart along the pathway and said, "Well, ready Orion?"

"Yeah, I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor. Slytherin's too... evil."

Liz shrugged and said, "Let's go find a compartment. Give your mum a kiss goodbye, you won't see her till Christmas."

Orion gave his mother a peck on the cheek and left with Liz to find a compartment.

* * *

"Here we go, comfortable indeed." She sat back in the seat and looked across at the nervous Orion. She gently poked him and said, "Hey, don't get all soft on me now. You'll do fine, I'm sure of it."

He chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I'll be fine... There's nothing to fear about Sorting..."

Liz laughed a bit, "Sorting is merely vanity. You'll probably end up in Gryffindor like your mum and your dad."

"What if I end up a Slytherin like the rest of the Black family? Dad always tells me they're all greasy gits..."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Sirius likes to blame the Slytherins, but he knows Gryffindors are capable of evil too - A Gryffindor sold out his best friends to the Dark Lord."

Orion nodded quietly and Liz sighed and cracked her back and watched the train pull out of the station, "We're on our way to Hogwarts, then."

The door opened, revealing a sweating ginger boy. He collapsed into a chair and noticed people. He said, "Er, mind if I sit here?"

Liz shook her head, "Go right ahead, we're not expecting anyone. What's your name?"

Ron smiled, "I'm Ron Weasley, what's your-" His eyes drifted up to the scar almost completely hidden by her auburn bangs. "You're Harry Potter!"

"It's Elizabeth Potter now, I'd appreciate you refer to me as such. I'm a male to female transgender."

"Bloody hell though, you look like you could already have graduated from Hogwarts." Ron stated, looking Liz up and down.

"It's a long story, Ron. I'll tell you later, if we're in the same House." Liz replied, staring out the window.

* * *

The sounds of laughter spread through the cabinet as Orion, Liz and Ron all played a game of Muggle cards. Liz had brought some cards with her, and both her and Orion were destroying Ron in a basic game - Go-fish.

Their laughter died down as the door opened, revealing a bushy-haired girl in the doorway with a slightly overweight, shy black-haired boy. The girl said, "I heard all the laughter and was wondering what the devil you lot were doing in here... Oh! Go-fish. I love that game..." The boy cleared his throat and she said, "Oh yes, have you seen a frog around here? Neville seems to have lost his."

Liz shook her head, "Sorry, no. Allow me to introduce myself and my friends. This is Ron Weasley," gesturing to Ron, "Orion Black," gesturing to Orion in the corner, "and I'm Elizabeth Potter. Nice to meet you."

The girl gasped, "Potter? As in the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Elizabeth's smile faltered and was replaced with an annoyed look, "GIRL."

The girl smiled shyly, "I'm sorry... I have a transgender friend back home, I understand what you mean... sorry. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom."

Elizabeth smiled, "No harm done. Care to join us, Hermione?" Hermione nodded and sat down in the slightly crowded cabin

"So, does anybody know the teachers at Hogwarts?" Liz asked to the general population in the cabin. Hermione said, "I found a list of them for this year in a sheet of paper they were giving out at the station." She drew the paper and handed it to Liz, who read it out loud to the assembled people.

* * *

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
****Deputy Headmaster: Severus Snape**

**_FIRST YEAR CLASSES_**

******Astronomy: Dr. ****Brian May  
**

******Charms: Prof. Filius Flitwick**

******Herbology: Prof. Pomona Sprout**

******Defense Against the Dark Arts: Prof. Severus Snape**

******Flying: Madame Hooch**

******History of Magic: Prof. Cuthbert Binns**

**Potions: Prof. Frederick Mercury**

**Transfiguration: Prof. Sirius Black**

* * *

"Three things on this list are strange. Number one, the fact that Freddie Mercury is our Potions teacher... The lead singer of Queen is a Hogwarts professor. Then you have Astronomy under Brian May, the GUITARIST of Queen... and then you have Sirius as the Transfiguration teacher." Liz stated staring at the paper.

"Oh man, Dad's gonna drill me bloody hard in Transfiguration." Orion moaned and covered his face.

Liz smiled, "If you get sorted into Gryffindor, you'll have to deal with him even more."

Orion let out a sharp groan before Liz patted his arm and said, "Calm down, Orion! Christ, you're going to be _just fine_."

The door opened, revealing two red-haired twins who grinned. One said, "We heard that the Transgender-Who-Lived was-" The other said, "holed up in here."

"So, we decided-"

"To show up"

"and make your day more fun!"

Fred and George Weasley began to laugh as Liz snorted and said, "The Doctor would love you two... so you're the brothers of Ron?"

Ron was flustered as the twins nodded, "We sure are."

Liz nodded, "So, do you know why we have the lead singer of Queen as a professor?"

Fred and George cracked a grin, "You see, Freddie Mercury in the muggle world, is wildly popular, but is dying, so to speak. He has decided to dedicate the rest of his life to the magical world, and this means sacrificing his place as a God among mortals. So after the 1986 tour in Budapest, Queen started to slowly disappear from the tour scene, and eventually, he stopped entirely, and now he works at Hogwarts. This is his... third year, I think."

Liz nodded, "Makes sense then..." She grinned, "Fantastic!"

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" shouted Hagrid, the groundskeeper. Liz, Orion, Ron and Hermione scrambled through the sea of children to the boat, which were poised to cross the great murky lake. Hagrid looked at Liz and said, "Yer goin' have to ride in my boat there, lass. I don' think any of the boats can handle yeh, you're a biggun for a first year."

Liz grumbled a bit and rode to the opposing shoreline in Hagrid's boat.

Hagrid escorted the children to the top of the ridge, where a man holding a light was waiting. His voice seemed to hold a natural sarcasm, "Thank you, Hagrid, I will take it from here..." He spoke nothing to the children and walked into the castle entrance. Liz lead the assembled children whom she was quite taller than, through the doorway to the top of the stairs. The man turned to Liz and said, "Aren't you supposed to be with the other seventh years, Miss..."

Liz said, "I'm a first year, sir, and it's Potter. Elizabeth Potter."

Snape's attitude shifted to an air of bitterness and detesting, "Oh, brilliant, as if that's what this school _really_ needs now, another _Potter_ to ruin it." He rolled his eyes and said, rolling his eyes, "I will only say this once. You are about to be Sorted by the Sorting Hat. You will be placed into one of four Houses. There is Ravenclaw, the house in which the assumption of intellectual _superiority_ and _arrogance_ will get you _so far_... There is Hufflepuff, which is basically the _slovenly hole_ where all the cast-offs go... there is Gryffindor, full of false bravado and idiocy, and then you have Slytherin, my house, which values the cunning and the manipulative. Wait for me in this classroom."_  
_

He departed, leaving the kids in the classroom. Liz said, "Who was that?"

Draco, the boy from the shop appeared next to her, "That's Professor Severus Snape, a close friend of my grandfather's, and the head of the Slytherin House. Word of warning, Potter, he hates your father for something he did when they were teenagers. Keep an eye out, Elizabeth." He melted back into the crowds. Orion, Ron and Hermione sat near her and she commented, "That was quite weird, so what do you think the sorting ceremony's like?"

Elizabeth said, "From what the Doctor told me, we just sit on a stool and it calls out our house, and we go sit with that lot."

Ron gaped, "THAT'S IT!? Fred and George told me I'd have to wrestle a bloody troll."

Liz rolled her eyes, "You're gullible, Ron. That's why."

A voice called out, "Hurry up then, get in line and we'll sort you." Snape was waiting in the doorway. The kids sprung into line, and marched into the Great Hall.

There was some murmuring about the tallest head in the line, a girl who looked like she could be a seventh year amongst a sea of first years, but that was beside the point.

Severus Snape set the Sorting Hat down on it's gnarled stool, which opened it's mouth and belted out a quaint poem. The lifeless witch hat's mouth appeared to be a rip, but a sharp and powerful voice rang out.

_"I'm the Sorting Hat;_

_I'm the one who sorts and chooses where your fate lies,_

_Gryffindor, like the Americans - Home of the free and brave, to adventure like Richard Lionheart, on his quest for Jerusalem,_

_Slytherin, ever cunning and sharp, their wits will cut you deeper than any blade can._

_Ravenclaw, where those with a thirst for knowledge and truth will find their home,_

_and Hufflepuff, the underestimated one, home to those who cherish loyalty and friendship more than even the shiniest riches in the world._

_I stand here as a testament to the will of the Four Founders,_

_Who were not sure how to divide the school evenly,_

_Two hundred and fifty students in each house, equaling the one-thousand strong that make up Hogwarts._

_But I see amongst all those who are here - Some of the brightest minds of the future ring through these halls._

_The girl from the blue box, with her shining eyes, born beneath the lion, shall preside with the lion and lead it to glory,_

_The boy with hair burning like the bright sun, shall be her companion, much like that in the blue box,_

_The girl whom craves the knowledge of past present and future and evermore shall accompany the two through all adventure._

_And they shall not be alone, for everyone they know and care play part in their great play,_

_and know when the curtain falls, you will have done thy duty._

_Just as I said, I'm the one who sorts and chooses where your fate lies,_

_I'm the Sorting Hat!"_

* * *

The entire hall was dead silent. Liz was a bit startled - He had just described the girl from the blue box. She only knew one blue box she'd ever been in her life. She would spend several minutes pondering these words before she was snapped out of it by Snape calling a name.

"Potter... Harry."

Liz shook her head and stepped forward, to much gasps. She heard snippets of murmuring, ranging from commenting on the fact that she was technically a he, or the auspices regarding her scar. She begrudgingly sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

A voice filtered her mind.

_I take it you listened to my song, young Potter._

"Of course I have..." her voice didn't work, it was all in her mind. The hat stated, "While you have this on my head, everything you say gets said to me. It's how I get an input from the kids."_  
_

"You were talking about me, of course. I'm the girl from the blue box, right? The TARDIS?"

The hat laughed. Liz was bewildered, it sounded like the laugh of somebody who'd seen it all.

"The Doctor is a brilliant man. I should know, the four founders knew him well. They argued over who he would belong to, so they fashioned me to solve the question. The hat sat on his head for 27 days, before I finally said the truth - He belonged to no house. He was too wild, too crazy, too cunning, too daring and too smart to belong to any of the four houses... much like you, Miss Potter. But you're not the Doctor, despite being a Time Lady."

Liz laughed, "That's fantastic!"

The hat sagely nodded, "That is why I ask you - What house to do you want to be in? Where will you find comfort?"

Liz frowned, "Depends. I want to stay with my friends."

The hat said, "Ah, yes, Mister Black, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley. Well, since you weren't paying attention, Miss Granger and Mister Black are in Gryffindor - Mister Malfoy is in Slytherin. Mister Weasley will probably go into Gryffindor too, more than likely."

Liz nodded, "Then I want to be Gryffindor. Isn't that what your prophecy stated, that I would 'preside with the lion'?"

The hat cackled, "Too good for me, Miss Potter. I'll tell you what, do me a favor sometime and come see me. You are the most stimulating conversation I've had in centuries."

The hat finally belched out into the open, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione and Orion, who were staring at her. She said, "What?"

Hermione said, "...You were on that chair for fifteen minutes - That's a hatstall!"

"A hat-what?"

"A hatstall! It's what happens when your Sorting takes in excess of five minutes... It's an incredible feat. Only two have been recorded. Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor, and Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress! There are rumors that the previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was a hatstall, but that must've been ages ago!"

Liz nodded quietly and Hermione gave a bright grin and turned to Professor McGonagall who was calling for quiet, now that the last student had been sorted. Blaise Zabini, whom had been foisted on Slytherin. Ron was a few seats down, watching the Headmistress.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, students. We hope you find it to your satisfaction. Now, before we dig in, I believe we should congratulate our new Potions Master, Professor Mercury, who has been studying under Professor Snape's wing for the last three years. No longer will you have to suffer the injustice of Snape's Potions class."

The entire hall erupted in cheers save for Slytherin. Snape glared at McGonagall who laughed and said, "Relax, Severus. I am just pulling on your leg."

She said, "Also, we welcome our new Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Master - Professor Sirius Black!" The entire hall erupted into cheers again as all of a sudden, from the Gryffindor table, Fred and George popped up from their seats.

Fred - "Is this real life, brother?"  
"I though it was fantasy?"

"Let's escape from reality, dear brother!" Fred again.

They yanked Liz's shoulder, and she shot up and belted out in her soprano, "I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low!"

The Gryffindor table, "Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me..."

And so on. For the next five minutes or so, the entire Great Hall was singing Bohemian Rhapsody, much to Professor Mercury's delight. He even helped out as McGonagall and May conducted magical instruments to play the song.

After it finished, Mercury said, at the end of the song, "Any way the wind blows..." and a cymbal crash, before he sat down.

McGonagall said, "Now that that's done with. One more thing before we eat... We welcome Brian May as our new Astronomy teacher, now dig in, before you all starve to death." She waved her wand and the rows of tables filled with food. Liz started eating much like the pubescent boy she was, despite having different hormones.

Hermione said, "Geez, Liz, you eat like a boy."

Liz rolled her eyes, "In every way, I'm a dainty, pretty girl... except for food. I'll pack away just as much as Ron over here." She continued to rip into her food, stacking her plate with all sorts of food.

Hermione shrugged and ate her own food. After the food had been finished, and dessert too, the Headmistress spoke again.

"Now that food is done, and we're done with our musical fancies, here are some important things you must listen to. First years are not permitted to join the Quidditch team, with some exceptions..." She didn't explain, but a few people glanced to Liz, who was running her teeth over with her sonic screwdriver. The Headmistress cleared her voice, "The third floor corridor is banned to any person who doesn't wish to die a horrible death, and I am completely serious about that... and as always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason."

She snapped her fingers, "Oh yes, and Caretaker Filtch would like to remind you, no magic in the halls... but in some cases, rules are meant to be broken. If you wish to perform magic for school, or defensive magic, or even creative magic, there is no penalty, however, any persons using offensive magic will be put in detention for three months with Professor Snape."

There was a collective shudder as she clasped her hands together and said, "Now it's time to go to bed, children. Your prefects and Heads of House will escort you to your places of rest. Ta!" She disappeared with a flash of light.

An older kid said to Liz, "She's a pretty serious, yet fun Professor. Dumbledore's retirement must've loosened her up a bit. She had to fit into the shoes of an eccentric lunatic."

Liz could understand that.

* * *

As the students filed into the Common Room to go to bed, Liz was about to ascend the staircase with pink lines running along the sides, indicating the female dorms. "Liz."

She turned to see Sirius standing there, with a sad smile on his face. She said, "Yes?"

Sirius said, "You're still a mate, mate. You've been assigned to the male dorms."

Liz reeled back, "But I've got breasts, Sirius! I wear bras, for the love of Merlin!"

Sirius sighed, "Yes, Headmistress McGonagall and myself are well aware of that fact, Liz. But you aren't old enough to get a sex change, or change your identity yet... our hands are tied legally... and the Hogwarts magical protections on the girls dorm wouldn't let you in regardless of if we wanted you or not. I promise nothing bad will happen to you in the boys dorm."

Liz frowned, "But I have makeup and stuff I need to put in the bathroom, they won't let me do it, probably."

Sirius sighed and patted Liz's shoulder, "It'll be alright, come on, I'll take you up."

* * *

"Gents, you have another roommate." Sirius said as he strolled into the Gryffindor first year male dorm. Liz trailed behind, gritting her teeth, looking extremely angry. The boys stared at the he-she and Ron said, "Liz has to live with us? What the bloody hell is that about?"

Sirius sighed, "We can't help her legally. She's still legally male, so she has to stay here, since the girl dorms wouldn't let her up anyway..."

He shook his head and said, "Listen. Liz will try to keep as little of her feminine stuff out in the open, but you'll have to live with some feminine sundries in your bathroom. Maybe the occassional bra on the floor, I don't bloody know. Be respectful of her, oh and... If any of you lot harm her... you will be staring down the barrel of nearly every able-bodied person at Hogwarts, plus probably the Doctor... and trust me, you don't want to fuck with the Doctor. Now, get some sleep, kids." He left the room, and Liz laid on her bed and said, "Sorry."

Ron shook his head, "It's alright, we'll try not to stare at your melons, Liz."

Liz rolled her eyes, and unloaded the stuff from her trunk and changed into her pajamas and went to bed.


	7. Coming Storm (pt 1)

**The Invisible Man**

* * *

_Doctor Who and all characters, and all ideas from this show, are (c) British Broadcasting Company, 1963-2013  
Harry Potter and all characters, and all ideas from this novel series, are (c) J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, 1997-2013  
The name "The Invisible Man" is credited to Queen._

**Notice: This fanfiction does not follow Harry Potter or Doctor Who canon! Some characters may be out of character! Do not read if you are a Harry Potter or Doctor Who canon nazi! Thank you!**

Transgender+Crossdresser!Harry, Fem!Lupin, SiriusxRemus, OverlyAbusive!Dursleys

* * *

**Chapter 7: Coming Storm (pt. 1)**

* * *

The vibrating of Liz's sonic screwdriver inside of the inside pocket of her pajamas stirred her from her sleep. She pulled it out and stopped it's vibration and checked her watch. The small hand was resting on five, the big one on 12... Ah yes, 5 o'clock. Her time of the morning. She quietly got up, grabbed a change of uniform, a bra, some underwear and quickly fled into the bathroom.

When she arrived, she noticed the stall that was assigned to her had been modified by somebody. It held a red and gold print shower curtain, obscuring the entire stall - shower, sink, toilet, the whole thing. She pulled it back and saw a note taped to the back. The note was from the House Elves that cleaned up the dorms, one that spoke English had written a note stating that Headmistress McGonagall had asked them to put this up for her so she would have privacy when she needed to use the bathroom in the presence of her male dormmates.

She gave a smile and gave herself a personal note to thank the Headmistress for her generosity. She stepped behind the curtain, set her clothing on a hook and got into the shower and got to cleaning herself.

* * *

She checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was finally sitting right after her usual half-hour struggle to make it tame, she had her splash of makeup applied to the right spots. She chuckled as she remembered the first time she had worn makeup - Two things had happened, the Doctor had tripped shit over his little girl wearing makeup and one of his female companions had commented that she was wearing far too much.

She gave a grin in the mirror and winked and pulled her curtain back and snapped it shut again. She checked her watch, which was sitting at about 6:15. Only the earliest of the early birds would be up right now, as classes didn't start until 8. She grabbed her bags and traipsed down the staircase, seeing a Hermione sitting by the fire, reading. Liz raised an eyebrow, "You're up early, Hermione."

Hermione peered at Liz, "Yeah, I like to get up early and sit by the dying fire and reading. It helps me wake up, believe it or not."

Liz nodded and sat down next to her, "I bet. Did you know I got stuck in the male dorm?"

Hermione stared wide-eyed and said, "But what about- what about- wha- you know- your boobs!" She looked like a peacock choking on something and Liz said, "Calm down, Hermione! I've taken care of it. The boys promise to keep out of my shit and not be perverted, and Sirius won't castrate them for doing so." She smirked, "Besides, if Ron did it, he knows both you and I would skin him alive and then cover what's left of him in spiders."

She said, "The Great Hall might be open, want to go check it out?"

Hermione nodded, and closed her book. She stuffed it in her oversized bags and Liz said, "Christ, Hermione. If you put any more in your bag, I think it'll rip and fall apart." Hermione giggled and sheepishly put some books back in her dorm before she and Liz went toward the Great Hall.

* * *

Liz checked her watch. 7:15. Classes were in fourty-five minutes. All the Head of Houses were sweeping down the rows, giving out the class schedule to each year's students. The years were almost certainly clumped together - All the firsties together, seconds together, thirds together, etcetera, so on and so forth - And the school seemed to love polarizing things. She looked down her list of classes. Almost _every single one of them_ was with the Slytherin.

It would make sense. Ravenclaws find Hufflepuff to be boring and uneducated, and Gryffindors find Slytherin to be total arseholes. "_They're trying to bond people together._" her internal voice said, to which her rationality replied, "_No shit, Sherlock._"

Today was Monday, September 2, 1991, so she had Monday schedule...

Potions then DADA. That was... easy to cope with, hopefully.

* * *

"Down in the Potions 'dungeons', a class was settling down as a flamboyant bisexual Potions master stood up and said, "The art of potion making is extremely dangerous, you will face a lot of problems if you are not sharp and attentive, loves." He gave a grin and said, "So, today we'll be reviewing safety procedure for making potions. Now, because I like making children happy, raise your hand if you know what a bezoar is."

Liz, Hermione, Draco and Orion all raised their hands. Professor Mercury gave a nod and said, "Well, that's a start... alright, Miss Potter?"

Liz said, "It's an antidote to most poisons, it's found in a sheep's stomach?"

Professor Mercury said, "Almost got that one. It's actually a goat's stomach. Five points to Gryffindor for a half right answer, and five points to Slytherin for Mister Malfoy's advanced study of the subject of Potions." There was murmuring before Freddie raised his hand and said, "Now..." He flicked his wand at the board, as it filled with instructions on how to be safe in potions.

"Who here knows about muggle science?"

Most of the people raised their hands, save for the purebloods, which was most of Slytherin.

"Alright, Miss Granger, explain what muggle science is."

"It's the research and study of intellectual fields involving physical and natural forces... like, why things fall down, not up, and so on."

"Good, a point to Gryffindor... so, when discussing science, you will inevitably have to bring it into Potions."

"I am going to issue you a bit of Muggle research, on two topics specifically. Proper lab etiquite, and the Scientific Method. I have enough books for everyone on both subjects, so I'll pass them out. You need to write me two short essays on both by the next time we see each other... which is... Friday, I believe."

The class nodded and he said, "Now, since I'm a benevolent teacher, I'll show you something you'll be able to brew your seventh year."

He pulled a cauldron up from under his front counter and said, "This was brewed by two of my more gifted Seventh years last year - Charles Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks." Ron's ears turned red as he shrank back before Professor Mercury exclaimed, "Don't be ashamed, Ronald! Your brother was a gifted potionmaker."

He pulled a clear glass vial of the murky liquid and said, "This is a Polyjuice Potion... In it's raw form." He walked over to where Liz was waiting and plucked a single of her hairs off her head and said, "Thank you, Miss Potter." He walked back to the front of the room and dropped it into the potion. The potion changed from it's teal murk color to "police box blue". Mercury grinned and downed it in one gulp and said, "That's the sweetest tasting Polyjuice I've ever had in my life - tasted like Roses and Lillies... odd."

Then, Professor Mercury began to morph, before the class was staring at an exact twin of Liz. Mercury-Liz beckoned the real one to the front of the room, and Transfigured his own robes to match hers. He said, "Potionmaking is capable of doing amazing things. I am now almost one for one, a clone of Miss Potter." He picked her teeth and said, "In a few hours, the potion will wear off, and I'll be back to my old self... now while I sit at my desk, go over what's on the board, and what's in the books I'm passing out." He waved his wand, and the books flew out to everyone.

Liz returned to her seat and studied, her eyes occasionally flickering to the bored version of herself reading a book at the front desk.

After the end of the class, she approached Professor Mercury and said, "That's... amazing, Professor."

Her own green eyes looked into hers and said, "It's spooky, eh? Seeing an exact replica of yourself." Professor Mercury waved his wand and casted a strong spell that broke the Polyjuice. He melted back to his own form, clothes proper and everything and said, "Indeed. Now, run along. I think Professor Snape would be happy to deduct those points I gave."

Liz dashed from the room to the DADA room.

* * *

"Foolishness is indeed an error in combat against the dark arts," Professor Snape began, walking down the main row of desks. "If you hesitate, or overestimate your abilities, your enemy will strike you down in no time at all." He flicked his wand and the desks slid to the far sides of the vast room, leaving the students standing. He said, "Now, there is no need for books or essays in this class. You will learn how to defend yourselves through practice and precision... since you are all first years, we will be learning basic defense spells."

He turned to face the class and said, "Protego is a basic magical shield. It will allow you to deflect most spells as they come toward you... for example..." He turned to Liz, "Potter. Do you know any offensive spells?"

Liz thought for a moment before saying, "I think I know one." Snape said, "Stop lollygagging and cast it at me."

She pulled her wand out and thought for a moment and said, "Expelliarmus." The red bolt of light flashed from her wand. Snape quickly replied, "Protego!" and a barely opaque shield appeared in front of him. The spell impacted the shield, which now showed a few cracks. He lowered it and said, "That... is Protego." He stated, "For posterity, a single point to Gryffindor for... powerful spellcasting." He seemed to dislike the idea, but continued, "As Miss Potter has shown, Expelliarmus is an offensive spell. It disarms your target." He drew his wand and said, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Neville's wand flew from his hand and clattered to the ground some few feet away as Snape said, "Indeed, it's powerful. Now. I want you to spend the next ten minutes practicing these two spells on each other." The class paired off and got to work. Liz and Hermione spent the period going back and forth with a degree of precision.

Their other classes, such as flight practice, astronomy, etc. all went without a hitch - Liz had briefly considered joining Gryffindor's Quidditch team before she met Oliver Wood. She took about five seconds of talking to him before she wanted to smash her head into the TARDIS door. She decided Quidditch would be a fun sport to watch, not to play.

* * *

**October 31**

At such an early hour on Halloween, the sounds of footsteps gently echoed in the upper hallways of Hogwarts. This day was given to the students as a day-off by the Ministry, in order to celebrate All Hallow's Eve, which was a wizarding holiday that had become a popular one in the Muggle world. Hogwarts always had a Halloween feast, so the whole day was dedicated to preparing.

In that upper hallway, Liz was walking by herself before she reached an empty length of hallway. The windows were very recessed, as the building was a bridge connecting two of the castle spires between the Gryffindor dorms and the Astronomy tower. She sat herself into one of the recessed window sills, where the glass window overlooked Hogwarts' famous lake.

She dug around the bag she carried and pulled out a film camera and craned to take snapshots of the lake at sunrise. She snapped a few and began to hum to herself. She finished taking photos and set it into her bag and climbed off the sill.

She continued to hum and danced to the music before she began to sing, "Sometimes I feel I'm gonna break down and cry, nowhere to go, nothing to do but hide, I get lonely, oh so lonely, living on my own."

She spent the next few minutes dancing, trying to distract her mind from the fact that this was the tenth anniversary of her parents murder. She stopped and caught her breath before taking her stuff and disappearing back toward the dorm before everyone else woke.

She glanced around the empty common room, and walked over to a small alcove where an old book was waiting. She picked it up and thumbed through it. It was Hermione's copy of Hogwarts, A History. She gave a nod and decided to read it. She began to walk with her face in a book. As she went up the staircase, she tripped and fell onto the stairs, the book tumbling back down the stairs. Liz glanced around at the staircase and realized she was laying on a staircase with pink accents.

She blinked some. She wasn't paying attention, and she had gone up the girl's dorm stairs instead of the boys dorm, but that raised further questions - The magical stair charm, it didn't reject her for having a penis?

She grabbed the book and dashed the last few steps to the first year girl dorm and used her sonic screwdriver to open the locked door and slipped in and snuck over to Hermione's bed. She shook Hermione very roughly, trying not to make noise. Hermione's eyes flew open and she stared up at Liz. Her eyes grew wide and she was about to say something when Liz clapped her hand over Hermione's mouth and whispered, "Don't say anything, come downstairs first." She set the copy of Hogwarts, A History down on Hermione's bedside table and quickly went back downstairs.

She was sitting in one of the chairs when Hermione came down the stairs finally, wearing a robe. She said, "What the- How the-"

Liz said, "I dunno. I saw your copy of Hogwarts, A History laying in a corner and decided to read it. I walked up the wrong staircase and tripped... so I decided to see what you knew about the stair charm."

Hermione sat next to Liz and frowned, "Hogwarts, A History says that the stairs are charmed so that males cannot go into the female dorm, which is a pretty face-value explanation. It doesn't specify if that is measured by gender identity or sexual organ... so since you were able to go up into the dorm, I'd assume it's based on gender identity, meaning a crossdressing transgender like yourself would be able to go into the girls dorm without a problem."

Liz frowned and grumbled, "I'm going to punt Sirius in the head next time I see him."

Hermione gently patted Liz's shoulder, "It's alright, don't get all upset. He was just trying to follow code, I'm not sure Hogwarts has ever had a transgender in it's halls... most wizards aren't transgendered."

Liz grumbled to herself and said, "Right, well, let's go kick Sirius' arse, then." Hermione nodded and said, "Er, let me go change first." She dashed up the stairs, and Liz sat back in her chair, grumbling.

* * *

"SIRIUS BLACK! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO TRENZALORE, YOU ARSEHEAD!" came shouting from the main area of Sirius' office. Sirius peered out of his quarters to see a pissed off Liz and a nervous Hermione storming up the main row of the Transfiguration classroom.

"What's wrong, Liz!?" Sirius exclaimed, wiping the left-over shaving foam off of his face. Liz said, "JUST COME WITH ME!"

She gripped his hand dragged him all the way to the Gryffindor common room. She turned to Sirius and said, "Watch this." She walked over to the Girls Dorm stairs, and started dancing on them, the stairs sat like the stone they were made of. Sirius choked on air and said, "Sweet Merlin... well, that was a mistake on my part, I'm deeply sorry, Liz. However, the first year girls dorms are quite full... we are still bound legally... I think we could find something for you to use, though..." He thought for a bit and said, "I'll talk to the Headmistress as soon as possible, Liz. Just, give me time, alright?" He quickly walked off, leaving Liz to grumble to herself.

Hermione patted Liz's shoulder, "Hey, at least they're going to do something. Who knows? You might get your own room!"

Liz rolled her eyes as the two walked out toward the courtyard and said, "You know what I just realized? We know almost nothing about the wizarding world."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "That's true, the laws of the wizarding world extend back a long time. I think Professor Binns has a few books on Magical Law, but they're extensive. I could probably do it, if you give me time."

Liz looked over to the mousey little 11 year old that she towered over and said, "Yeah... I guess... we can go over it. I want to know more about this society I'm supposed to be the savior of. The Doctor always taught me that sometimes, necessary action must be undertaken for the greater good of all things... He did many things he wasn't proud of, and he told me he'd do many more things of that same line... as is the course of all space-time."

They were standing near the Clocktower Courtyard, sitting on two sides of the stone-stairs leading into the main courtyard. Hermione said, "So, when should we start?"

Liz opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by an all too familiar sound.

_*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*_

Liz broke out into a smirk. "Not quite yet, Hermione... we're about to save the world."


	8. Coming Storm (pt 2)

**The Invisible Man**

_Doctor Who and all characters, and all ideas from this show, are (c) British Broadcasting Company, 1963-2013  
Harry Potter and all characters, and all ideas from this novel series, are (c) J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, 1997-2013  
The name "The Invisible Man" is credited to Queen._

**Notice: This fanfiction does not follow Harry Potter or Doctor Who canon! Some characters may be out of character! Do not read if you are a Harry Potter or Doctor Who canon Nazi! Thank you!**

Transgender+Crossdresser!Harry, Fem!Lupin, SiriusxRemus, OverlyAbusive!Dursleys

* * *

**Chapter 8: Coming Storm (pt. 2)**

* * *

Liz took off into a run, Hermione scrambling to catch up. Hermione was confused. "What's going on Liz? What was that noise!?"

Liz turned and smiled at Hermione and said with an elated tone, "You're about to meet the Doctor."

She rounded a corner to see a blue police box sitting stationary at the far-end of the courtyard. She gave a bright grin and pointed to the TARDIS. "That's the TARDIS, Hermione... or if you're not into abbreviations, Time And Relative Dimension In Space... It's the Doctor's time machine, to put it simply." The doors swung open, and the Doctor stepped out, followed by a blonde girl.

The blonde girl looked around and said, "Doctor, where are we?"

The Doctor scratched his head, "I'm not sure, let's-" He turned to see Liz, with her excited grin. His face broke to reveal a huge grin, "LIZ!" The two ran like mad dogs and hugged each other, the Doctor sweeping Liz off her feet, swinging her around the courtyard. The blonde girl said, "Doctor, who is she?"

The Doctor set Liz down and said, "Oh, sorry. Rose, this is Elizabeth Potter. Liz, this is Rose Tyler. She's my latest companion."

Liz said, "Oh, where'd you pick this one up, then?"

The Doctor smiled, "March 2005, in London to be precise. I blew up her department store trying to defeat the Autons and the Nestene Consciousness... She and her boyfriend tagged with me through that, then me and her have been traveling ever since. The TARDIS took us here for some reason, and I'm not sure why."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Interesting... how old are you, Rose?"

Rose grinned sheepishly, "Nineteen, you?"

Liz gave a smirk, "Eleven."

Rose blinked and turned to the Doctor, "How can she be eleven? She's taller than me, and she's got boobs!"

The Doctor smiled, "She's a Time Lady, Rose."

Liz laughed a bit, "Indeed I am. Well, Rose, Doctor, this is my friend Hermione Granger. She's like my companion."

The Doctor laughed and shook Hermione's hand, "It's absolutely fantastic to meet you, Hermione. I hope you're keeping my little girl out of trouble, then."

Rose had a sudden realization. "So this is the girl you always talk about. I thought she was a lover."

The Doctor laughed, "Nope, my adopted daughter. I saved her from her relatives at a park in 1984, and we traveled for seven years and I dropped her off in 1991. Anyway, Liz, I would like to apologize for exposing you to all those things, like the Daleks... I didn't learn from my mistakes in the war."

Liz sighed and patted the Doctor's cheek and said, "Think nothing of it, Dad, I never felt like I was going to die with you. Don't let it mess you up." The Doctor gave a smile and they hugged, before Liz said, "So, since you're here, you might as well come hang out with us at the Halloween feast." The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "October 31, 1991, then."

Liz nodded, "Come on then. I don't think you'll need your psychic paper quite yet, Dad... but in all honesty, if the TARDIS brought you here, then what do you think's going to happen?" The Doctor gave a shrug, "I'm not sure, honestly. Why don't we just go with it, sometimes it takes time for things to happen, you can't expect the universe to do everythin' all at once." He gave a chuckle and Liz said, "There's some time before the feast, you two should come hang with the Gryffindors up in the common room." The Doctor and Rose looked to each other, nodded and followed Liz and Hermione.

"So, this is the Gryffindor commons? Fantastic!" The Doctor exclaimed as he looked around the room. The people had finally gotten up and were beginning their day.

Liz nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty awesome, isn't it?" She escorted the Doctor all around the commons and showed him to her dorm. He was taken back to see that his daughter was living in the male dorms. His face darkened some and he said, "Who's bright idea was it to stick you in with a bunch of boys, then?"

Liz frowned and said, "My godfather. Sirius, he's Head of House, but don't worry, I'm not going to lose sleep over it."

The Doctor shook his head disapprovingly and said, "Because you're grown, I'll respect what you're saying and not gut that man, but in all honesty, I want you to be careful. These male apes are dangerous little things."

Liz rolled her eyes, "I'm half male ape, you know. Don't be so offensive, Dad."

The Doctor gave her a hug and smiled, "I'm just looking out for my daughter, you know, standard procedure."

Liz slugged him in the arm, "Come on, you great pillock. Let's go hang around the Great Hall." The Doctor, Rose, Liz and Hermione went down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Later that evening, the hall was full of people co-mingling as buffet tables full of food were brought out. At the head of the stage was Minerva McGonagall. She tapped a spoon to her glass and said, "Welcome, students, faculty and… guests…" She looked over toward the Doctor and Rose, one was wearing a cheeky grin, and the other was nervously glancing around. "…to the 1001st Annual Hogwarts Halloween Feast! Feel free to co-mingle, but please behave yourselves. This is supposed to be fun, not a place for teenage hormones to get all in a tizzy. There's food, dancing and music provided by our esteemed Potions Master, Professor Mercury. Please enjoy yourselves!"

Everyone melted into a gigantic crowd, with Liz and her three companions standing by a buffet table. A few minutes later, Headmistress McGonagall appeared next to them. McGonagall said, "You should've told me before you brought guests, Potter. Who might you two be?" She asked, turning toward the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor smirked, "I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion, Rose Tyler." McGonagall's eyebrow pulled a Spock maneuver, and she looked toward Liz. "The Doctor, as in, the man you were with?"

Liz nodded and said, "He took care of me, and guarded me, and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The Doctor rubbed his neck while McGonagall stared at him for several seconds before nodding curtly, "I trust your judgment, Miss Potter. Mister Doctor, do not assume it okay to take her away for such a long time again. You will not like to see me when I'm angry."

The Doctor and Liz watched McGonagall walk away and mingle with a few Professors before Liz said, "She is sometimes, one scary woman."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something before somebody came running through the door, "There's been a coup d'etat in London! The Muggle government has fallen!"

Everyone was perplexed as McGonagall quickly transfigured a stool into a television set and turned it to the BBC.

"-At this hour, the Queen's condition is unknown. We are to believe she has been killed in the bombing of Buckingham Palace. The military has issued a statement of martial law, we go now live-" The reporter stopped and looked down the road, where a group of men and women in black hoods and white masks were marching in unison. They drew their wands and one man shouted, "Exitium!" And a large white stream of fire spewed from his wand, engulfing the nearby House of Lords in flames. The man quickly ran before a green light hit him, causing him to topple over. The BBC then cut to a "technical difficulties" card.

There was clamoring before Liz dashed up to the front of the Hall and shouted, "Quiet down, everyone! This is a serious situation, don't panic!" She looked to the Headmistress who nodded and said, "All students are to report to their common rooms!" She looked to the prefects, "Use force if necessary. Do not allow anybody in our out of the commons until we have this situation sorted."

She turned to Liz, The Doctor, Sirius and Snape and said, "What the bloody hell just happened?"

Liz said, "A bunch of wizards just blew up Buckingham Palace and attacked the British government, that's what just happened…"

Sirius quietly remarked, "Those were Death Eaters. They've been on the run since the night James and Lily died, after Voldemort was killed, but now they're rallying again… but Voldemort's dead?"

The Doctor frowned, "No, he isn't." He pulled his sonic screwdriver and pressed it to Liz's scar and dropped his screwdriver, yanking his hand back in pain, showing a clear burn mark on his arm. He shook his head, "Voldemort is not dead, he is just disorganized. If he can find a proper body to rebuild himself in, he can return, by absolute definition."

Everyone stared at him and The Doctor said, "I did a bit of research on my daughter's murderer while I was exploring the stars."

McGonagall commented, "And you won't tell us how this ends?"

The Doctor laughed and said, "Spoilers, I'm afraid. Gotta let things progress naturally, otherwise paradoxes happen."

There was muttering before Liz said, "Okay, now if we're done talking about uselessness, we're in a bit of a pickle. The Ministry is effectively cut off if the Death Eaters are seizing London. The Queen is probably dead, and the Aurors are probably disorganized."

Then, a bright flash ensconced the room as the Muggle-clothed figure of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the room, holding his wand. He stroked his now shorter beard as he said, "Well, I'm glad I got here before they caught me… I came as soon as I heard about the coup."

McGonagall said, "Albus, you're alright… but how did you apparate into the school? I thought you couldn't do that?"

Albus laughed, "All Headmasters, old and new, have the ability to enter Hogwarts grounds via apparition." He walked over to the grand fireplace in the Great Hall and cast a few spells. Within minutes, many Aurors flooded through the fireplace, followed by the Queen, Prince Charles, Princess Diana, and the nine year old Prince William.

Madame Bones sighed and rested her back against the wall and said, "We narrowly got out of the palace before it burned down. We lost all the royal family save for the Queen and the other three, thank God…" She shook her head and said, "Metropolitan London is in mass chaos right now, the army is being overran by the Death Eaters, and the Ministry has been isolated. We weren't able to get through via Floo. Thank you for opening the gate, Albus."

She helped the royals to a table and gave them something to keep them calm and rubbed her forehead. "We're effectively cut-off. I don't know how this was possible. Fortunately, all of the Order of Phoenix has managed to evacuate from London before the attacks. They're on their way now."

Liz nodded, "And all of the kids are secured in their commons. I think the Aurors should defend them, to be honest."

She nodded and directed several Aurors to go protect the Common Rooms, relieving the prefects.

The fireplace roared again as Abraxas Malfoy and several Order of the Phoenix members entered the Great Hall. After all of them were complete, Dumbledore once again re-sealed the fireplace. Sirius engulfed Remia into a hug and said, "I'm glad you're alright. Is Grimmauld Place sealed away?"

Remia nodded, "Yep, the Fidelus Charm worked without a hitch. Nobody can get in unless they question one of us."

Liz said, "We have the Order and the Aurors here. That's good enough. We need an immediate lock down of the grounds to prevent any Death Eaters or Muggle armies guided by Death Eaters from showing up."

Dumbledore and McGonagall agreed and proceeded to start locking down the school. Liz pulled her wand and pressed it to her throat and muttered a spell. She spoke, her voice being heard across Hogwarts.

"Attention teachers and students. This is Elizabeth Potter, your so-called "Chosen One". There is no need for alarm. The Muggle government of the United Kingdom has fallen to Death Eaters. The Statutes of Magical Secrecy are effectively nullified as now most of the Muggle World must know of us."

She sighed, "At this hour, I report that we have saved the Queen, Prince Charles, Prince William and Princess Diana. The royal family is safe here at Hogwarts, and will remain here for the imminent future." She continued, "The Ministry of Magic has fallen, as far as we are concerned. We are unsure on the condition of Mistress Bagnold, or any other official. So we are henceforth declaring all of them killed in action. By line of succession, DMLE Director, Madame Bones, is hereby Mistress of Magic." She handed the wand to Madame Bones who spoke.

"Children, do not be alarmed. We are suspending all classes until this situation passes. The Great Hall will be used as a central location for everyone to congregate, sleep and eat. The grounds are off-limits until we are sure they are safe. We are unsure if Hogsmeade is safe, so any trips to Hogsmeade planned, are suspended until further notice."

"Do not panic, remain calm, and everything will be okay. All Aurors, and Prefects, direct your students down to the Great Hall with their belongings." She stopped and handed the wand back to Liz who sighed.

The Doctor clapped his hands on Liz's shoulders and said, "It's alright, it'll be okay. Look, I've been through things that would make this look good. Don't lose faith."

Liz smiled for a bit and her face turned to perplexion. "I just wonder how they got so… together, so quickly, it's inhuman how easily they reorganized after being scattered for 10 years."

The Doctor gave a sad smile, "Knowing the luck of the Time Lords, it probably isn't a pretty thing, dear."


	9. Brave New World

**The Invisible Man**

_Doctor Who and all characters, and all ideas from this show, are (c) British Broadcasting Company, 1963-2013  
Harry Potter and all characters, and all ideas from this novel series, are (c) J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, 1997-2013  
The name "The Invisible Man" is credited to Queen._

**Notice: This fanfiction does not follow Harry Potter or Doctor Who canon! Some characters may be out of character! Do not read if you are a Harry Potter or Doctor Who canon Nazi! Thank you!**

Transgender+Crossdresser!Harry, Fem!Lupin, SiriusxRemus, OverlyAbusive!Dursleys

* * *

**Chapter 9: Brave New World**

* * *

Elizabeth Potter watched a variety of television screens set up in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Each had its own spectacle of the sudden shift in the world on their screens.

[CBS] "I'm Dan Rather. Top story this hour, the United Kingdom has fallen before what appear to wizards. Yes, wizards, all of the magical fiction writers have been confirmed as true in their claims that wizardry was real-"

[ABC] "…We are what we always were in Salem, but now the little crazy children are jangling the keys of the kingdom, and common vengeance writes the law!"

[FOX] "What we are seeing is no more than a crazy communist conspiracy in Britain! The Soviets are deceiving us…"

[NBC] "The Red Army has mobilized it's reserves as the situation in Britain deteriorates…"

[BBC Canada] "The Queen is still missing, hope is dim…"

[ARD Taggeschau]"Pope John Paul II has urged all Catholics to remain calm, stating that these magical people may not be the devil's advocates or the Antichrist, but rather-"

* * *

Liz angrily shut the television off and quietly folded her arms and looked into the dimming screens for a few minutes, "The world knows of us now, we can no longer hide ourselves behind magical walls and magical laws. This is a new world now."

Dumbledore nodded and placed a hand on Liz's shoulder, "Elizabeth, listen to me. This is indeed a new world we are walking into, but you must be there for the people who are fighting to survive now that this threat has escalated. You must have the bravery of Lionheart, the cunning of Khan, and the strength of prophets and messiahs come and past."

Liz frowned, "Quit talking in rhythmic shit, Albus. I know that I'm the so called Chosen One, destined to save the wizarding world, but this is far beyond me. The world is in chaos now, as a whole window has just been shattered, revealing what is truly inside."

Madame Bones said, "The Ministry of Magic is dead, Elizabeth. I have no power beyond these walls. With the muggle governments now aware of us, we shall cease to exist as a society. Be our leader, Elizabeth. We need you."

Liz rubbed her temples and sat on the table and the Doctor said, "Alright, all of you, clear off for a minute, let me talk to my daughter."

Albus nodded sagely, "Indeed." He turned to Rose and Hermione, "Miss Granger, Miss Tyler, if you wouldn't mind, I believe that we should evacuate Hogsmeade immediately, and tend to any wounded." He pointed out the window in the direction of Hogsmeade, which was irradiating a vast orange glow.

People sprang into action as several Aurors kept Her Majesty guarded.

The Doctor sat down next to Liz and said, "Are you alright, Liz?"

Liz nodded a bit and sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. At least we have Hogwarts, as little resources we have." The Doctor shook his head, "Hogwarts is in a special place. You have vast fields, and even more untapped natural land to use. You could create a government in exile. Take in muggles, wizards, anything. I will try to find you people in history to help you… I have a few debts that need to be repaid." He smiled to his daughter and gave her a hug, "Fight on, I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on Rose, if you wouldn't mind."

The Doctor dashed away, and disappeared from the room, leaving Liz to think to herself, she stood up and pulled her wand and grabbed the microphone off the top of the stage and tapped it. A blue glow enshrouded it as she beckoned Professor May over. She asked him, "Could you play the opening chords to GSTQ for me into the microphone?"

Professor May complied, and jammed out the first few bars of GSTQ. The song echoed across the vast Hogwarts campus, through the Forbidden Forest, and could be heard as far as Hogsmeade.

"Attention everyone. This is Elizabeth Potter again. Please report to the Great Hall."

Within a few minutes, hundreds of students filed into the Great Hall, standing facing Liz.

"With the situation unfolding… I will tell you this. The world knows we are here. The world knows who we are, and the world is watching. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland is gone, but our spirits are not crushed…" She blinked back a few tears and spoke again.

"I hereby declare the foundation of the Kingdom of Hogwarts. We shall welcome all people, yes, all people. All the muggles, all the squibs, all the lowborn, all the highborn, all the witches, wizards, communists, elves, orcs, trolls, goblins, whomever. We shall forge a new nation and liberate Britain from the evil grasps of Voldemort's cronies."

She raised her wand, and the tip lit white and she said, "We shall never surrender!"

A boy from Slytherin yelled, "God Save Elizabeth Potter, Our Queen!"

Before she could protest, the entire hall broke out into chanting the lyrics of God Save the Queen. Elizabeth was taken aback and looked at the Queen, whose eyes glowed with pride at the unity, being a witch herself. The students wouldn't stop chanting and Queen Elizabeth approached her and said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Listen to me carefully, child."

"The muggle world is ready for a new era now, and Britain must have a monarch that can lead her through a darkest hour, and that is you, Elizabeth Potter. I may be the daughter of many generations of royal blood but at the same time, you have more nobility than I."

She gently pulled her crown from her head and placed it on Liz's head and said to the chanting students, "Long live the Queen, Elizabeth III!"

Roars of cheering went up as Liz fainted from shock.

* * *

"Wake up, Liz, er, Your Majesty." Sirius said as he repeatedly prodded Liz's face.

Liz shot up from her unconsciousness and gripped her head. Sirius said, "Hey, take it easy, you passed out from shock back in the Great Hall. Congratulations on becoming the Queen, though."

Liz grasped at the crown on her head, "How did this happen?"

Sirius smiled, "You were destined for greatness, as either Harry or Elizabeth. It doesn't matter! You will do both Britain, and the Magical World proud for your heroism."

Liz folded her legs up into her chest and said, "I'm not ready."

Sirius firmly gripped her shoulder. "Elizabeth III of the United Kingdom, you listen to me. You are not going to abandon the people you have just given a pep-talk to. Remember Churchill. We shall fight them on the beaches, we shall fight them in the streets, but we shall never surrender. It is our duty to free the wizarding world, and they will say that this was our finest hour."

Liz wiped a tear and smiled to Sirius, "Thank you, Siri. How long have I been out?"

Sirius smiled, "About 3 and a half hours… We've been working since you fainted. Madame Pompfrey has set up a larger infirmary on the grounds, which you are in. The Doctor has returned, with Genghis Khan, Frederick the Great and Napoleon Bonaparte, who are all apparently going to work with Madame Hooch to create a new army for our new little state…"

Sirius chuckled, "The Quidditch Pitch is being used for stockpiling, it's been warded heavily so nobody but those entrusted by the Queen can get in, so on and so forth, and some refugees are showing up now. We rescued about 250 people from Hogsmeade, and the Hogwarts Express has shown up full to the brim with about 6,000 refugees from London. Amongst them, in fact, are the Dursleys, great pillocks."

Liz pulled herself out of bed and said, "Now, I must go and see my people. Destiny awaits, no?"

Liz emerged from the tent and looked around the grounds, where Hogwarts students, now in casual clothing, were helping dirtied, wounded and generally downtrodden looking Muggles and wizards alike. She stopped Hermione and asked, "Where are all these people from?" Hermione said, "Can't stop, they're from London!" She passed her quickly, levitating a series of British soldiers who were suffering from both poison and Sectumsempra, in which their chest cavities were bleeding profusely, their crimson fluids running everywhere.

Suddenly, Madame Pompfrey rushed past her, carrying a man who was trashing violently. She entered the tent and Liz followed. The man turned out to be Severus Snape, who was holding his arm. Pompfrey pulled the sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark.

Sirius said, "SNAPE, YOU PILLOCK, YOU'RE A DEATH EATER!?"

Snape said in between gasps of pain, "No… I was… Dumbledore's… double agent during the war… Voldemort branded me… His followers are summoning me… This hurts like bloody hell on earth…"

Liz shook her head and left the tent again. She shouted through her wand-voice-extender, "All refugees who are not injured or suffering from poison, please proceed to the Great Hall! All refugees who are in need of aid, please wait in the main hallway."

She quickly swept inside and helped several refugees find their families, and their ways. The Dursleys were the last ones to step into the castle, looking heavily intimidated. Liz rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, listen. I'm not happy at the fact that I have to save your lives, but you are people too." She put her hands on her hips.

"I hope all three of you have a skill to put to use."

Vernon scratched his neck, "First of all, we're sorry for the way we treated you, niece. We're wizardophobes, ya see… and those ruffian Death Eaters or whatever – they're pretty harsh. They blew Aunt Marge to pieces!"

Liz said, "Whatever, apology accepted. Now, again, skills?"

Vernon said, "I'm a pretty good accountant, Tuny's pretty good at cookin', and Delilah's a pretty good fighter."

Liz said, "Alright, fine. Vernon, there are a few Goblins who fled Gringotts before it was torched out at the Quidditch Pitch." She pointed to the vast stadium at the end of the field, "Go there, you'll find them taking inventory. Do whatever they need. Your family will be bunked along with everyone else in the Great Hall."

She said, "Aunt Petunia, go to the kitchens and see if the Elves need help. Magically regenerating food doesn't last forever."

Petunia scurried off, leaving Liz to look at her cousin. "Now, listen, Deli Meat, I'm only going to say this once. You will not harass any wizards, witches, or any creature. You will be put into the military. Go report to Genghis Khan. He's a Mongolian fellow wearing the fuzzy hat out by the flight training zone. Go!" Delilah dashed away toward the training zone.

Liz received a tap on the shoulder. She turned to see Dumbledore and McGonagall. McGonagall said, "We believe it'd be best if you took the Headmaster's Office and Quarters as your personal study and bunk, it's unorthodox, but you're coordinating one of the most impressive relief efforts in wizarding history. If only Aethel the Bastard was as good as you were. His efforts lead to the Norsemen slaughtering about 60,000 Saxons."

Liz scratched her neck, "I feel like I'm a bit overpowered."

McGonagall laughed, "Trust me, sweetheart, you've got more injured, dead and poisoned than you do healthy soldiers."

Liz nodded quietly and said, "Thank you." She quickly moved her things to her new quarters. She quietly sat down in the chair that now belonged to her and muttered a short Gallifreyan prayer before standing up and looking out the window of the Headmaster's Office. Down on the grounds below, it looked like a vast camp had been established, with a vaguely Roman feel.

Banners had been unfurled everywhere, floating from the top of tents, being attached to torch posts that illuminated the outside area. The banners were black with a white lightning bolt running down the center, obviously in the same shape and design as Liz's scar. She whistled some and noticed the influx of refugees had slowed to a crawl. She walked downstairs and walked amongst the commoners.

Among some of the injured, maimed and poisoned was Prime Minister, Sir John Major, now sporting a stump where his left arm used to be, it having been ripped off by a Death Eater's attack. The man used his right arm to adjust his glasses and he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty, I am… was, Prime Minister John Major… wizard." He motioned to his arm, "It'll be grown back in a couple days, thanks to Skele-Gro."

A voice called from down the row, "All you bloody wizards, causing England more harm than she needs, pfah!" Liz walked down the line to see Margaret Thatcher, who had been ousted from the Prime Minister-status in 1990. Liz said, "Calm down, Madame Thatcher. Just because we're wizards doesn't mean we're poisonous. Winston Churchill was a wizard, so is Reagan."

Thatcher blinked and nodded, "Aye, Madame."

Liz wished several of the injured well, among whom were several well-known British people, of various ages and positions. Most of the injured were soldiers who fled in the wake of the unstoppable Death Eaters.

She was conversing with an army captain who was nearly killed by the DE when a finger tapped on hers. She turned to see a well-built Mongolian man grinning at her. She gave a hug to Genghis and said, "Nice to see you again, Temujin. How's things back in Mongolia?"

Genghis laughed, "My forth son Tolui has just been born, and we were preparing to march on China before the Doctor pulled me from my armies to help here. Come."

* * *

Liz followed Temujin over to a tent where The Doctor, Frederick the Great, and Napoleon were glancing over maps of the United Kingdom." The Doctor gave a bright grin, "Here you go, Liz. Three of history's greatest military commanders. Napoleon, I pulled off of St. Helena in 1816, after his defeat – Frederick the Great here has just narrowly avoided death at Leuthen, and Genghis here was massing the horde."

Liz smiled, "So I hear."

Napoleon walked up to her and they looked eye to eye, having the same height. "So this is the British Queen? She has much fire in her eyes. Much like slant-eye over there."

Genghis growled and said, "Watch your tone, snooty Khagan of the Franks. I can end you here."

Liz sighed, "Calm down, gentlemen. We're fighting a war, if you forgot."

The three nodded and Liz asked the Doctor, "There's no risk of a bunch of timeline reverberations by them being here, right?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Not particularly. What could be weeks, will be mere moments in their times. Sometimes the Universe allows it for the greater good of things."

She nodded and said, "At the moment, strategy is useless. We need to start training a force that can defend Hogwarts and the surrounding areas from incursion. Once many of the healed are back on their feet, can you train them?"

The three men looked at each other, "How many people are we talking about?"

Liz sighed and calculated, "If we issue a mandatory service age of 13, we're talking an army of about 2,000, if that."

The men calculated and all three gave a nod. Frederick said, "That's a perfect number, no issues." She nodded, "Then get to work, my friends." Temujin leaned over and whispered into Liz's ear, "What about the girl you sent to us?"

Liz said, "Put her to work. Train her, if you want, she's very hamfisted, and quite brutal. Much like you, Temujin. She once beat me bloody with a small trowel, and left me blind in one eye for a whole year." Temujin turned a shade of purple, and Liz said, "Work her like a horse, I don't care, just don't beat her around. Her parents are complete assholes."

Temujin nodded and went back to work, and Liz stepped out. She looked at the sun, which was on the far horizon, indicating the coming of night. As she returned to the Castle, she heard all three of her military men barking orders to various conscripts, telling them they were doing things wrong.

The Aurors were conscripted as military police. The Army of Hogwarts was being organized ever slowly, but "Army of Hogwarts" was long-winded, she had a better name for the army she hoped would defend the true Britain.

She smiled as she finished the early concepts on her sketch-pad. Army uniforms for each class. Riflemen on cavalry, like a modernized Mongol Horde… Infantry, Armor, if they found some, all designed.

They would be called the Patronii, much after the Patronus spell, and they would be the protectors of the land under her name.

Queen Elizabeth III sighed and sat in her chambers and wondered where this whole fiasco would go next.

No place good, she decided.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

Some notes:  


**[1] The Queen of the United Kingdom, Elizabeth II, was effectively null from her throne now that the Death Eaters have seized it openly. She has no power, and she in her wisdom of being the crowned monarch for nearly 40 years, decided to invest Liz as the next Queen of the UK. Currently, the "monarchy" has no power outside Hogwarts. The same reason why all the adults would step aside is because they recognize that Liz is the only messianic figure that can rally the people who want to resist together.**

**[2] Why would the Doctor suddenly drop Genghis Khan, Napoleon and Frederick the Great in Hogwarts? Because the Doctor knows that this can decide the future of the world, and he wants there to be peace. The three military geniuses can be useful to him. Outside of the fic, I did it because I wanted to have some historical figures in there from history, so I chose three of my favorites. So shoot me.**

**[3] Liz is focusing more on the immediate defense of the Castle. Food supply is still high as the kitchens can support thousands of people (remember, the food regenerates and the Elves work for ~2,000 people.) By now, there is almost triple the normal people, so they're going to be stretched thin, but with some more labor, they can keep up production. Eventually, they will have to stockpile and ration food.**

**[4] The reason she let the Dursleys stay in Hogwarts is because they are indeed her blood. She can't sit idly by and let her own family get slaughtered, even if she'd like to slaughter them herself, but she does not want to deal with their shit, so basically, Delilah (or "Deli Meat" as Liz calls her), is effectively a slave to Genghis Khan, while Petunia is being worked to death in the kitchens, and Vernon has to stockpile all the materials they can find. Ha, ha, ha, revenge, since /she/ is putting them to work.**

**Thanks for reading, check in soon!**


	10. The Quest Begins

**The Invisible Man**

_Doctor Who and all characters, and all ideas from this show, are (c) British Broadcasting Company, 1963-2013  
Harry Potter and all characters, and all ideas from this novel series, are (c) J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, 1997-2013  
The name "The Invisible Man" is credited to Queen._

**Notice: This fanfiction does not follow Harry Potter or Doctor Who canon! Some characters may be out of character! Do not read if you are a Harry Potter or Doctor Who canon Nazi! Thank you!**

Transgender+Crossdresser!Harry, Fem!Lupin, SiriusxRemus, OverlyAbusive!Dursleys

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Quest Begins**

* * *

"It's sometimes hard to remember that most of these children are 11." Liz stated quietly to Sirius who was walking with her as she watched most of the First Years acting as assistants to several of the major workers.

Neville Longbottom had taken quite quickly to helping Professor Sprout cultivate the necessary plants for medicine, or for building a defensive perimeter around Hogwarts.

Hermione had become a major help with warding and spell-casting, as well as helping Madame Pompfrey deal with some of the left over injured that they had saved from the ruins of Hogsmeade, which was effectively wiped off the map, with most of its non-evacuated inhabitants slaughtered.

It had been weeks since the Fall of Britain. Liz had kept in contact with the outside world. Britain had turned to hell on Earth. Azkaban had been completely emptied of wizards and witches, and they were using it as an Auschwitz-like camp, mass liquidating muggles who resisted, or were "too impure" to be used as slave labor.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew were ruling Britain as the "Tripartite Consuls of the New Republic of Britain". Liz had gotten an influx of Irish, English, Welsh and Cornish wizards and muggles, who had been targeted by the "Purification Program".

The outside world was too shocked as Britain was an impenetrable fortress. Germany had been in arms at early reports of genocide. The European Union had expelled Britain and was organizing a force to land in the isles. The Red Army had mobilized and joined with Europe to prepare for an invasion, as did Canada and the US. However, the vast power of all these armies collapsed the minute they hit the shores, as their soldiers died in the hundreds as the Death Eaters and loyal wizards sent off hordes of killing curses.

President Bush had ordered the evacuation of American forces from Europe pending a reorganization. The Soviet Union's imminent collapse by October had been halted as the Soviets rallied around the army and Gorbachev, hoping to expunge the world of these genocidal lunatics.

Bush and Gorbachev had even met, debating on whether a nuclear policy against Britain would be a viable alternative, but they decided against it, instead forming a "defense policy", stating that they would repel any attacks by Britain against the rest of the world, which had happened a few times.

Witches and Wizards began to slowly emerge from hiding across the world to help organize defenses against the British. Salem Academy for Witches in the United States became a very well-known university, helping develop weaponry to push Britain back.

The Vladimir Illyich Lenin Academy of Magical Arts in Russia had become another major hub of activity. Muggles began to realize that many of their famous icons were wizards. Houdini, Lenin, Rasputin, Reagan, Gorbachev, Kasparov, Helmut Kohl, etc.

However, Liz had gotten marginal support from the Soviet Union after the Soviets discovered their resistance in the highlands. The United States and Soviet Union both covered up their resistance and whispered that they would help into her ear.

Her 3,000 man army swelled to about 6,000 after 1,500 U.S. volunteers and 1,500 USSR volunteers entered her ranks. Her military advisors were hard pressed to keep up with the Soviet and American aid.

* * *

On Christmas 1991, Liz received the latest report. The Red Army was massing another group of 2,000 volunteers in Archangelsk, set to sail to her rendezvous port in Northern Scotland. The Doctor had left, wishing her good luck, stating that he could not stay forever, as he had more worlds to save.

Liz sighed and watched as the snow fell across the grounds, save for places they had made weather-proof. Much of the population injury problem had been remedied. The camp's population held in the high thousands. Hogwarts' grounds were so extensive thanks to a large redevelopment project, that she could now support living arrangements for thousands of people.

She checked her watch and ascended the staircase to the room where the BBC had set up shop after fleeing to the castle. She entered the room, and sat down, prepared to address her people.

"_And now, her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth III Potter, Queen of the United Kingdom and her Dominions, for Today's Announcements. Today is December 25, 1991, and at the sound of the chime, it will be 0900."_

After the chime went off, the man running the equipment pointed to Liz.

Liz nodded and spoke, "Merry Christmas, Survivors. Today is normally a day of celebration, but we cannot afford to lounge about while the war is on. However, feel free to exchange gifts at suppertime, and remember, 'tis the season, so spend your sweets ration on a cake or a pie for your family. Contact the kitchens if you wish to reimburse." She gave a laugh and was given a card, "Oh! Good news. President Mikhail Gorbachev of the USSR has announced he will not resign from office as planned, stating that until the USSR concludes the war against the British terrorists who seized power, there will be no power changes. Good news, my Soviet friends. Your nation remains secure." She gave a hearty chuckle and said, her voice growing serious, "Remember, trust nobody outside the walls unless they can prove they are friendly. Do not go alone, always stick with a party that has a capable fighter on hand. Register all parties with Albus Dumbledore in the Great Hall, if you leave the Castle, and remember, stay out of the Forbidden Forest without the guidance of Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys."

She gave a smile, "To all my friends hearing me, remember to fight on and never surrender." She stood up, and the man cut to God Save the Queen. She thanked him and returned to her work.

* * *

Liz quietly watched the sunrise as Napoleon sat down regally beside her. She said, "Napoleon, have you ever had times in your life where you are unsure what to do next, and that your next footfalls can make or break your destiny?"

Napoleon looked at her and said, "Yes, I 'ave actually, and you are in a more dire predicament, nothing like what many before you have faced. I could offer advice, but most of it's useless considering I should be dead for 170 years by now." He laughed some and patted her shoulder, "Try to find a way to find wisdom, Madame. It is the only way you shall be a salvation."

He got up and walked away, leaving Liz to sit alone. Napoleon's seat was soon occupied by Dumbledore. He looked pained for a minute before drawing a folded up black cloak from his jacket. "This belongs to you, Elizabeth Potter. It was your fathers, one of the many Deathly Hallows."

Liz took the bundle and unfurled it. The cloak was sheer and woven intricately, and held tremendous power in the fabric. She wrapped it around herself and she vanished beneath it. She gasped and pulled it off and stuffed it into her infinite space bag and said, "Thank you, Professor…"

Dumbledore gave a smile, "The Deathly Hallows are a great piece of history, Liz. If you know what you seek, you shall find it, and be a great liberator with it." He walked away, leaving her quietly mouthing the words, "Deathly… Hallows?"

"Hermione." She stated to the young girl, who was tending to a man's wounds after an accident at arms practice. She turned to see Liz and said, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Liz glared at her and Hermione cracked a grin, "Sorry, Liz, couldn't resist, what might you need?"

Liz sighed, "Do you know anything on the Deathly Hallows?"

"The Deathly Hallows?" Hermione echoed, "I'm afraid I don't. If there's anything on it, you'd find it amongst pure-blood circles. Why don't you go ask Abraxas Malfoy? He and Draco are on patrol right now at the far-end."

Liz thanked Hermione and went to go find Abraxas. She found him and Draco patrolling one of the outer walls. She climbed up and said, "Mister Malfoy?"

Abraxas turned and bowed to Liz before saying, "Yes, your Majesty?"

Liz sighed, "I need your help. What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"

Abraxas shot up and raised an eyebrow, "The… Deathly Hallows? They're a folk tale. The story goes that three brothers reached a river, and being clever boys, built a bridge to get around the death that waited them in the river. Outraged, Death appeared before them, and offered them prizes for their victory. The first brother wanted a wand of immense power, capable of bringing his enemies down. Death took a branch of the nearby Elder tree, and shaped it into what is now the Elder Wand. The brother got too much hubris and died in a tavern after being a nosy show-off. Death claimed him as his own."

Liz mentally noted, "_So one of them is a wand?_"

Abraxas continued, "Brother 2 asked for a way to resurrect his recently dead girlfriend. So the Philosopher's Stone was created by Death, and the Brother brought his beloved back. However, she was unhappy, and in the end, they both killed themselves to be together in the afterlife, and Death reclaimed them both…"

"_Number 2 is the Philosopher's Stone?_"

Abraxas began to tell the final part, "The third brother, wisest of all, asked for a way to hide from Death. So Death drew his own cloak off and gave it to the third brother. The brother went on his way like his others, and Death searched for the final one, trying to find it. His search was in vain, as the brother concealed himself too well. The brother married, had a family, and grew old as all humans do… and one day, he passed the cloak down to his son, and met Death on his own terms, and instead of claiming him as a reaped soul, Death and the third brother, Ignotus, departed the world as brothers of the afterlife, not as master and slave."

"_THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK!"_

She said, "Wait, the third brother asked for a cloak to hide from Death, right? So… an invisibility cloak?"

Abraxas nodded, "Yes, the myth says the Deathly Hallows are the Elder Wand, the Philosopher's Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility. There are many Invisibility Cloaks, but they are all poor, and quickly, the magic wears off, but this one lasts eternity."

She drew the cloak from her bag and said, "Is this it?"

Abraxas' mouth fell open, "You possess the Cloak of Invisibility? How?"

She rubbed her hands over the cloth, "It was my fathers."

Abraxas murmured, "You're the descendant of the third brother, then. Ignotus Peverell."

Liz muttered, "Where were these three brothers born?"

Abraxas smiled, "Godric's Hollow. The place where many generations of bright wizards end up. Godric Gryffindor founded the parish a long time ago. It was a Muggle and wizarding settlement, and many families found their homes there. The Peverells and their descendants were one… but the settlement and its inhabitants were all wiped out on October 31, 1981."

"…Octo-"

"Yes, indeed. One little boy's destiny was forged that night, and the wizarding part was destroyed… There exists a church there, Elizabeth. If you search there, you shall find part of your answers, or maybe not."

Elizabeth quietly walked away. Godric's Hollow… her birthplace... Dumbledore's home. She would need to meditate on this before putting into action, because without a solid plan, everything they have fought for thus far, would be for naught.


	11. A Message From The Queen (interlude)

_We here at the Kingdom of Hogwarts, and those resisting the Death Eater occupation would like to wish William and Kate best wishes for the birth of their son. The heir to an alternate universe is secure, and we congratulate you, and hope that your son does not have to endure the pain and hardships of our world, ever. We are looking forward to meeting this child in our universe if he is born 11 years from now._

Signed by Her Majesty,  
Her Royal Highness Queen Elizabeth III  
Queen of Hogwarts, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain  
January 1992, Hogwarts Castle  
Time Lady, daughter of The Doctor

Signed by the Headmistress of Magical Education,  
Minevra McGonagall  
January 1992, Hogwarts Castle

Signed by Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Hogwarts,  
Frederick Mercury  
January 1992, Hogwarts Castle

Signed,  
Her Royal Highness the Honorary Queen Mother, Elizabeth II  
His Royal Highness the Prince William  
His Royal Highness the Prince Harry  
His Royal Highness the Prince Charles and his wife Diana  
January 1992, Balmoral Castle

((It's a boy! Squee! And for all purposes, I just decided this would be cool.))


End file.
